A Choice
by Potato Tree
Summary: Whitley Pliemtha was an experiment, born a freak, raised a freak, living as a freak. There are certain things about her that are similar to Bruce, and those that are similar to Steve. It turns out that some people are not as accepting as others, not that Whitley is bothered, she'll just bug you until you become friends. What happens when she's more than friends with two people?
1. Chapter 1

**I got a very constructive review, thank you guest person. I'm not looking for perfection in my writing, criticism helps me grow as a writer,so again. Thank you. Hopefully if you ever read this again you'll find that I took your advice well, and I will make sure to keep it up.**

**Otherwise enjoy the chapter, I've had this idea for a little while, wanted to write it. So here's the first chapter, enjoy the reading.  
**

* * *

It was a peaceful night, the tree's swayed lightly in the breeze, filling the air with a soft rustling of leaves, the soft sound seemed loud enough to cover the sound of a dozen soldiers rushing through the underbrush of the greenery. At the front of this mass of soldiers happened to be an agent named Natasha Romanoff. Perhaps one of them most dangerous women one could ever meet, you usually wouldn't see her doing this type of thing. So there's a reason why she was rushing through the tree's so quickly.

It appeared that some sort of crisis was at hand, a criminal from another realm called Asgard had come to Earth. Destroying buildings and killing people seemed to be very much on his agenda, he'd even captured one of the agent's friends. That would not do.

Nick Fury, the leader and director of S.H.I.E.L.D had ordered her to collect two people who would be beneficial to their plans, but might pose a problem when actually being collected came to mind. Both of these two people seemed to have similar abilities as far as skills go, but the two of them are very different, and both very dangerous.

One of them was a normal Doctor until he experimented with the wrong things and turned into a raving green monster; pretty much impossible to stop Dr. Bruce Banner is also one of the smartest people in the world. While S.H.I.E.L.D does need the power he possesses they also needed him for the very reason that he was smart and could figure out things that normal people would pass by with no thoughts at all.

The other person of the two that agent Romanoff was going to get was never a normal girl, from the very day she was born she was, let's just call her different for now, it's a nicer way to call her what she is. Now this woman has a sort of power similar to the Doctors, save that it happened very differently. Dr. Banner's transformation and mutation had been a mistake, while hers was intended, in no way was her mutation an accident.

Whitley Pliemtha, the daughter of Dr. Atticus Pliethma, grew up being _'different,'_ her father tested and experimented on her while she was still in the womb. Unsure of whether or not the baby would survive he wasn't expecting what he got when she was born. Now Dr. Atticus Pliemtha would normally be described as an insane man, a scientist at his very best. He was very well known in the 1980's, but when his research was revealed to be inaccurate he disappeared.

Thirty years later S.H.I.E.L.D found his daughter. She wasn't exactly hiding so she was easy to find, but the way she looked when they found her definitely startled them. It's not something that one can see and explain well. You'll just have to wait a little bit longer to find out.

Now let's talk about Whitley shall we? A smart girl, she enlisted into the army when she was eighteen. Her first mission was a trip to Brazil, where they were to meet with someone who might prove helpful in the future. It was during that mission that she disappeared into the forest, and that was the first time Nick Fury caught sight of her and what she truly was. So he whisked her away from the forests of Brazil, and took her to a training center, in an attempt to try to get her to join them. After much talking and one destroyed training facility, they came to an agreement.

It had been five years since that time, and now it was time for Whitley to come in, because they needed her.

It would be folly to say that agent Romanoff knew exactly what would be waiting for her; she'd seen the girl maybe two times. Once when she'd first come in, and the other time when she left, though she did see the destruction that the girl left behind. Perhaps the only thing that Romanoff remembered about the girl were her eyes, for they were always focused and alert. A light brown color, with specks of red and gold in them, they always seemed to be looking somewhere. She'd also heard that her hair was definitely a sight to see, but when she saw her the girl had been wearing a hat, so that was a mystery.

All Fury had told her was to watch the trees, and that she was heading towards the girls house, so that's what she told her men, watch the trees, and don't shoot at anything until you see what it is.

With a crunch of a twig Romanoff jerked her head in the direction from whence the sound had come, her eyes alert even in the dimming light of sunset.

"Don't move," she stated firmly to them. With silent steps she surveyed the area, holding her gun in a tight grip she was ready for anything that might happen, save that she wasn't ready for just anything.

With a muffled scream one of her men was yanked into the forest, disappearing into the leaves of the towering canopy above. Rearing around to see what had happened all she found was the footprint of where her man had been standing. Another muffled yell and another man was snatched away, his gun landed about ten feet away, making a small thud on the forest floor.

A rustle of leaves made the remaining men look up harshly to see that no one was there, just the whisper of leaves as they fell to the ground slowly.

"Agent Whitley?" Romanoff called into the chillingly quiet area. Turning around she tried to make sure that there was no one in the surrounding space, but she couldn't say that there was no one in the trees, for she could not see past the dense greenery.

Suddenly there was a roar from behind her, it was so close that she almost clutched her ears in pain. Instead she turned around quickly to see a fur covered figure swipe past her men and throw half of them across the forest before it jumped back into the trees.

"Agent Whitley Pliemtha, I am Agent Romanoff from S.H.I.E.L.D, do you remember?" She yelled again into the air. It was eerie in the forest now; the remaining men in her group jerked their heads around violently trying to figure out what had attacked them.

"Romanoff?" A voice called out response, it was a rough gargled sounding voice.

"Yes!" Romanoff nodded darting her eyes this way and that.

"Nick Fury?" The voice called out in question again.

"Yes, I've come here to collect you," she explained in a loud voice.

"Oh," the voice exclaimed. "Let me come down, don't be frightened," it gagged out.

A tremendous thud made Romanoff turn around sharply to meet eyes with a furry looking monster. Not really a monster you could say, more like a huge monkey, it seemed to be around 6 ft tall, way too large for a normal monkey, but just the right size for a mutated human.

You might be thinking, monkey, what kind of monkey? A marmoset, specifically a Wied Marmoset, usually found in the forests of Brazil, it usually has a mix of brown, light brown, and white fur, wiht a somewhat similar face. A more primitive mammal, with claws instead of nails, yes, it's a bit odd, but monkeys are cool, and this one is huge.

"Excuse for my manners Agent Romanoff, for I did not know you were coming," the beast apologized looking down as if it were a child caught doing something wrong. "Do you want me to go get your men?" It questioned apologetically.

"Agent Whitley?" Romanoff questioned holding her gun aimed at the beast. The thing nodded before something strange started to happen right before her eyes.

The beast started to change; the first thing that started to look different was its face, which seemed to shift and morph back into that of a human. Shrinking in height and losing very much fur a more human figure started to appear out of the mess of what had been before her not seconds before.

In mere moments a naked girl stood in front of agent Romanoff with a small frown on her face, immediately Romanoff recognized the eyes on the girl, the same eyes from five years ago. The girl seemed to be around the same height as her, luckily her hair covered her chest, but it seemed that she hadn't noticed that she was bare yet.

"This form is a little more welcoming I suppose," she said with a small British accent, it was something that she had picked up after spending four years around it.

"Get some clothes on, we need to leave right away," Romanoff said turning to look off randomly in the forest.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't even realize it, I'm so sorry," she muttered in shock trying to cover herself. "I'll be right back," she said in embarrassment.

Just as quickly as Whitley had changed into a human she changed back into a beast, disappearing into the trees Romanoff looked after Whitley, if she hadn't been an agent for years she probably would be able to handle the fact that Whitley even existed at all.

"Alright, let's go," a soft but loud voice called out from in front of them. They looked over to see Whitley wearing baggy black pants, a skin tight grey tank top, a brown jacket, and a black beanie hat. She ran at them with a small skip in her step as if she was happy that they were coming to get her for something that was most definitely dangerous.

Romanoff explained to Whitley that they were going to get the other man that she had been ordered to retrieve, and that Whitley might be of some help right away as the man might be unstable. Romanoff instructed her to come in quietly behind her, and only react if he was beginning to lose his temper, because that was when things got serious.

As for how Whitley felt about the whole situation, let's just say that she was wary of how things would turn out once people figure out about what she was and what she could do, there was an inkling of thought that said they might not want her around at all.

When Romanoff had come in with a dozen men Whitley had been on guard mode, there were always people trying to capture her and use her, so this had been no different, she'd stayed in the trees and attacked swiftly. Finding out that it was S.H.I.E.L.D was a shock for her, she hadn't heard from Fury in five years, only now did he ever need her help, and since she's not one to go back on an agreement of course she followed.

There was one thing that she couldn't get over though, the soldiers kept their distance from her, Romanoff seemed fine with her, even if there was a bit of an edge about it, but the expression she made when she first truly saw Whitley stayed in her mind. The agent looked as if she was gazing upon a truly monstrous creation, unsure of what to say she just looked at her. Knowing that most of the men already considered her a freak she gave up on talking to them, she wasn't going to associate with them. So it didn't matter anyway.

Hearing that they were going to get a man with similar abilities to Whitley made her wonder who the other man was, and how were they similar?

"Stay silent," Romanoff whispered hiding herself in the house that said man was going to appear in. Whitley nodded at her, of course she would stay quiet, if the man was like her in any way he would know danger if he even her one sound that seemed a little off.

Getting a little sidetracked Whitley thought about many things besides the fact that the man had already entered the house, it was clever to use a child to lure the man into a house. Definitely something that Whitley would have rejected doing. Looking around the house in wonder and lost in thought Whitley wandered into his sight, stopping next to Romanoff and looking at him with a grin.

"Hello there," Whitley said in her accented voice. The man looked at her with a bit of irritation in his otherwise gentle looking face, he looked over to Romanoff with a bit of an off expression, it made Whitley slightly on edge.

"Don't lie to me!" He shouted slamming his fist on the table. Immediately Romanoff pulled out her gun and pointed it at him, which didn't surprise him one bit, the shocking thing was the girl next to her. The second he slammed his fist n the table her eyes darted to look straight at him and her arms turned into something he couldn't quite place, an animal of sorts.

Bruce looked at the girl with wonder in his eyes, she seemed human, save for maybe her eyes which seemed to be more animalistic looking, and her arms and hands seemed to be that of a primate, but perhaps different with the claws and all. The way she was looking at him made him wonder slightly about who she was, why was she with S.H.I.E.L.D?

A small growl emitted from her throat and the fur on her arms began to creep further upwards, disappearing under her jacket Bruce couldn't see it progress anymore, but he couldn't get her eyes out of his mind. So clear, not a hint of emotion in them, just focus, alertness, and curiosity.

"Who's this?" The man questioned glancing between the two of them.

"Go outside," Romanoff instructed Whitley with a calming voice.

With a small growl Whitley walked outside slowly, listening acutely to the conversation still going on inside the house, coming out of the house to see that all of the other soldiers had it surrounded, but quickly moved off after instruction from Romanoff. She really was a woman of demanding stature, of course she had the respect of all the soldiers, else they would surely not follow her as closely as they did.

"What?" Whitley growled at one of the men that wouldn't stop looking at her. He jumped away from her and she couldn't help but smile and stick her tongue out at him, it was fun to scare people every once in a while. Looking down at her arms she let them go back to normal, marveling at how quickly she changed during the time that he had been angry enough to shout at them, usually it took her a few seconds to totally change forms, but this transformation had been almost instant.

"Whitley?" Romanoff's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yes?" She asked looking up with a stern expression.

"This is Doctor Bruce Banner, he is coming with us, please try to get along," she said curtly. In other words she meant you better not start anything or I will throw you out, so Whitley nodded with a smile on her face.

"Will do," she said with a serious expression on her face.

"So, who are you?" Bruce asked looking at her observantly.

"Whitley Pliemtha, but I prefer you to call me Whit," she said turning to him with a smile and a nod.

"Oh, I read some of your father's work, he was a brilliant man," Bruce said recalling looking over some of the man's research.

"Brilliant, that's a nice way of saying it," Whit mused looking at him with a small grin. She was so used to everyone calling him an insane man that never had a grasp on his brain.

Without further talking they boarded a sort of helicopter plane, Whit kept thinking about what most helicopters in movies did, which was blow up, it was the only thing that ever happened to them.

"You think this thing will blow up?" She questioned Romanoff.

"No," she replied flatly.

"Okay," Whit muttered sitting back in her seat lazily. "So if we somehow do blow up, can I haunt your ghost with my ghost?" She murmured oddly.

Romanoff ignored her and handed her some folders instead, telling her to read up on the people in the packets because that's who she was going to be working with during the whole crisis thing that they were taking care of.

"Hey this one has your name on it," Whit said showing Bruce.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, if you made it this far. Anyway, please review and such. Enjoy the rest of your day? Or night depending on what time it is for you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! This story will update every few days or so because I'm in the process of writing four stories at once. So bear with me, I will make sure it still gets updated. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Whitley looked at the folder curiously as she showed it to Bruce.

"Yup," he murmured unsure of how she would react to what was inside. Of course there would be a picture of him in there, and of course there would be a picture of the other guy as well. Most people didn't take to kindly to huge green monster men that destroyed buildings and ran uncontrollably through the streets, in fact, very few people liked him at all for that very reason.

For a few minute sit was silent except for the occasional flip of a paper, or the accidental rip of the corner of a page. Finally Whit got to the pictures, stopping and looking at them Bruce knew what had snagged her attention, and it wasn't a pretty picture if that's what you're wondering.

"So this is you?" She questioned angling the picture so he could see it. It was definitely a disturbing looking picture. A green mass of trembling skin, bones, and strength destroying a building and throwing men across the space they were in. A big trail of ruined buildings and trees left in its wake.

"That's me," he muttered. This kind of conversation was the kind of talk that he wanted to ignore completely, that was why he had gone to such great lengths to delete himself from the world.

"Cool," she said calmly, giving him a small smile. Now this was weird for Bruce, for never had his insane green, monstrous form been called cool, or anything remotely nice for that matter. "Wait, wait a second," she stated rifling through the other folders until she found hers. Flipping through the pages she finally found one that met her fancy, putting it in his hands she looked at him curiously. What would he say?

The picture was of a huge monkey, perhaps a marmoset, Bruce couldn't really tell. The thing had a mixed color of fur, ranging from white, light brown, red, dark brown, and black. Its eyes were what caught him off guard the most, they looked human, but there was something in them that screamed wild. It looked to be a little smaller than what the Hulk was perhaps six feet, maybe less.

In the image the monster was holding an unconscious soldier in its claws and glancing back over its shoulder at whoever had taken the picture.

"That's me," she commented. "Not the soldier, man that guy was a wimp," she muttered sitting back in her chair and letting the other folders fall to the ground. "Bugger," she frowned looking at them grumpily.

"How long have you been like this?" Bruce questioned picking up her folder from the ground. She seemed to be interesting enough, definitely someone that he should read up on if they were going to be working together for however long. He noticed her eyes looked exactly the same as they did in the picture, so that was the only thing about her that did not change.

"My whole life," she said in an equally cheerful tone. How could she be happy about that? It was something Bruce wondered about the girl, she didn't seem to care that she was something of a monster. "I guess my father was a brilliant man, turning his daughter into a monster," she mused turning over towards him with a funny smile.

"So you're saying?" Bruce tried to find the answer in her words but came up short. Did she mean that her own father had done this to her?

"You know I don't really like banana's that much," she said randomly. Very successfully she had strayed away from the conversation at hand; perhaps it was as hard to talk about as he had originally indicated. "The fruit is okay I guess, but banana flavored candy is disgusting," she gagged looking up at Romanoff.

Bruce took it as a hint to say that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Good thing he got the hint, else she might have thrown her jacket at him, it was the only thing she had on her.

"Do you like banana's Romanoff?" Whit questioned staring at Romanoff dully.

"I don't see how this is relevant," she retorted quickly.

"What if we're stranded on an island and all we have to eat are bananas?" She questioned with an odd expression on her face.

"I'd swim," she said curtly. Which made Whit look at her bored, she was no fun.

Meanwhile Bruce was lost in thought, missing all the weirdness that is Whit, coming in to hear the bit about eating bananas and looking around strangely wondering what he missed.

"By the way," Whit drawled out lazily. "Where are we going?" She laughed. In all of the rushing around and getting Mr. Green she had ignored the fact that she had no idea where they were going and who they were going to meet when they got there.

"There," Romanoff said with a bit of a push in her voice.

They landed on a huge military ship, one that Whit cheered about, calling it something like a mega ship. Muttering something about how a whale could actually feel like a captain if he were to board the ship and sail across the ocean on it, she even said he could have a little sailor hat. What a strange person.

Walking onto the deck Whit looked to see that there was also Captain America walking towards them, she knew of him from the folders that she actually read.

"Ma'am," he greeted her in an old fashioned manner.

"Hello there," Whit smiled back at him kindly. He nodded at her before moving onto Bruce, it had been a little while since she spoke to people, and so she hoped that she was doing okay. Usually a normal day for her was to go into the forest and do some research, or whatever she felt like doing, only very rarely would she go into any sort of town.

"You might want to go inside, it's going to be hard to breathe soon," Romanoff commented before walking away. This made Bruce say a few things about how they wouldn't want to keep him underwater, and that it wasn't a good idea in the slightest. This made Whit laugh because she couldn't stand being trapped in a place without trees or something green to look at, which is exactly where she was going to be trapped anyway.

Feeling the wind pick up Whit meandered around the deck slightly, watching to see what was happening. Craning her head this way and that to see if she could get a better view she felt her hat escape from her head, flailing around she failed to grab it. Instead she watched as it flew off, imagining it screaming happily as it rode the wind off to a distant place.

"Bugger," she muttered feeling her hair unravel in the wind.

Soon it felt as if the ship was more moving upwards then downwards, which had to mean that it was flying. Most would say, golly gee that's impossible, and laugh at how silly a flying ship sounds, but not Whit. The fact that something like her was even alive was impossible. She made a point to believe in all things that sounded impossible, just for fun.

Huge engines on either side of the ship allowed the monstrous thing to propel itself into the air like a slow hummingbird learning to fly. The whole thing made Whit stare off into the distance in wonder; she hadn't been this far away from the forest in a long time.

Had it really been wise to assume that she was something that they needed? What was she going to gain from any of this, certainly nothing worth any value, perhaps a friendship? Seeing how things were going at the moment she seriously doubted that one, Bruce just thought she was plain out weird, didn't he? She didn't even know if anyone else would like her at all, and even though she was used to people not liking her, it still hurt. It hurt every single time someone called her a monster behind her back, or when they whispered the word freak.

In fact as Bruce walked inside with Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America, he glanced back to see something that he had not expected. Whit was kind of just staring off into the distance, creating a sort of lonely air about her; lost in thought she didn't seem to notice anything around her at all. She's lost her hat somewhere so Bruce could finally see her hair, it was waving in the wind like a soft silk flag, the color is what surprised him.

Much like the picture she had shown him it was dark brown with spots of white, light brown, and grey scattered randomly through her head. It looked to be about as long as her mid back, he couldn't help but think how nicely her hair went with the color of her eyes. She actually looked kind of pretty as she gazed off into the clouds with lonely eyes.

Even Steve seemed to catch sight of her. He didn't even know her name yet and already he felt the need to get to know her further, for there seemed to be something about her that drew you in. Besides the fact that her hair looked mighty peculiar it also seemed that her eyes matched the weirdness.

It took a few minutes longer for Whit to come in because she was thinking everything over, when she finally did look up to see what had happened to everybody they were already inside. With a slight skip in her step she walked inside to see that they were talking to Fury, she hadn't seen him in years but he still looked pretty much the same as always.

"Whitley, you can help Bruce in the lab," Fury said glancing at Whit with a stern glance. "You studied the Tesseract right?" He questioned.

"Yes," Whit said seriously. She wasn't a very stern person normally, but when it came to things that she studied and researched there was nothing that she didn't take seriously. Her calm response made Bruce, Romanoff, and Steve look at her with a bit of surprise, none of them knew that she was a researcher.

"Agent Romanoff will show you to the lab," Fury said waving them off. Romanoff led Bruce away while Whit looked at Steve with a bit of a curious expression before she held out her hand for a handshake.

"We haven't properly met yet, my name is Whit," she said with a smile.

"Steve Rogers," he greeted taking her hand in his. Her hand was rough in his, calluses indicated that she was no stranger to hard work; the other thing he noticed was that her hand was small in his.

"I understand that you are the blast from the past," Whit said with a questioning glance. When he nodded she chuckled a little and turned to leave before she looked back and him. "Cool," she laughed before running off to catch up with Bruce and Romanoff.

Steve looked after her, remembering her smile in his mind. He looked at all the files, how come he didn't remember someone like Whit?

"She's weird isn't she?" Coulson asked coming up behind Steve.

"Is she?" Steve questioned. He didn't really know her at all yet, so how could he judge whether or not she was a little out there.

"You read her file, she's the monkey girl," he explained watching to see how Steve reacted.

"That's her?" He asked with a bit of shock in his voice. He'd read her file on the way to the ship, and commented about how creatures like her would have been killed in his time. He'd called her a creature and not a human for the very reason that she wasn't human any longer, feeling slightly sickened by the fact that most humans only wanted power.

Now that he knew that she was that girl Steve had a little bit of a conflicting view of her, she was obviously nice, but that was only one side of her wasn't it? She still had the monstrous abominable side of her that she had yet to reveal, who was to know if all the niceness was just an act or not? He would have to be wary of her.

In the lab Bruce and Whit were getting acquainted with all of the machines and equipment, Romanoff had left them to be seeing as how Whit was already excited that there were so many expensive items in the lab. Looking over all of them slowly Bruce got caught up in watching her, the way she seemed to observe things with such intensity almost seemed foreign to him, when was the last time he looked so interested in something?

As it turned out Whit was a very bright girl, she could keep a conversation going with Bruce, so that was a good sign. They talked about the Tesseract, about how they should be able to follow it, and she told him of how it was possible for the portal to open in the first place. It was then that Bruce realized it had been a while since he had this type of conversation with a girl, most people looked at him and said, _'in English please,'_ so this was a breath of fresh air.

Soon they were on the subject of themselves and how they got their powers, if that's what one would want to call them.

"Is it alright if I ask you a question?" Bruce asked with a calm voice.

"Only if I get to ask you one," she said with an amused grin on her face.

"Will do," Bruce chuckled softly. He then looked at her seriously and thought about how he was going to phrase his question. "How is your transformation activated? Is it a certain emotion?" He questioned looking at her with a dull stare.

For a second he didn't think that she was going to ask the question, but then she smiled and that just confused him all the more.

"Easy question," she laughed looking at him with a funny smile. "I actually have complete control over it," she muttered looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"But are there moments when you have changed because of something that happened?" He stated trying to get more information out of her. She made a sort of held back face, her lips twitched as she tried to stay optimistic, but there was something else she was thinking of.

"When my father died, I lost it," she explained leaning back against a wall sluggishly.

"I thought your father was killed," Bruce stated recalling a news article he read. Dr. Atticus Pliemtha was shot three times in the chest and was found by his daughter after she came home from school that day, it was that day that Bruce started to read up on his work.

"He was," she stated with a sadly melancholy smile.

"I'm sorry," Bruce said feeling guilty about bringing up a subject that only seemed to pain her.

"No it's fine," she laughed flakily. "Now for my question. Have you figured out how to control yours yet?" She said with a bland stare.

"I can't control him," Bruce stated so sure of himself that it took Whit back slightly. The man before her was a genius, she could barely keep up with the things he said, but he challenged her, even though he didn't know it. It was almost fun to be researching with him, perhaps they could learn from one another since their predicaments were rather similar.

"Is that what he's told you?" She questioned looking at him with her eyebrows knit together. Bruce looked up at her with wonder in his calm eyes, what did she mean by that?

"Whit, Come with me," Romanoff yelled into the lab as she ran by them.

"Well, it seems that I have to go," she murmured a little disappointed. "See ya later," she stuck her tongue out at him before running off behind Romanoff.

Bruce watched her go, feeling a question arise in the back of his mind. Could he control it?

"What's going on?" Whit questioned as she came into the middle of a conversation between Steve, Romanoff, and Fury.

"We're going to get someone," Romanoff said walking briskly away from her. Geez did this woman have a demanding demeanor, which is good because then people will just follow what you say no questions asked. At the same time Whit almost felt like she should clear the hallway, take a few steps back, she almost seemed too demanding.

"I get to come?" Whit questioned excited. When Steve nodded at her she smiled and made a determined expression. "Awesome," she murmured following Romanoff with a new sense of power behind her words. Someone needed her for something, they needed her help, that was good news. "Who are we getting?" She asked still feeling excited.

"Loki," Romanoff stated with a smirk.

* * *

**So tell me what you think,of course this is only the beginning, so it will get better. Review box down there and such, thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooray for chapter three! This one is a bit longer than my usual word count because I couldn't really find a good place to stop it until the end of my train of thought. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

To say that Whit was excited would be a grave understatement; she could barely sit still as they headed to where said Loki was. Why was she so excited you might wonder, well let's venture into the mind of Whit.

She lives in the middle of a forest like Jungle, alone, secluded, and isolated from any other human being life form, for she is afraid she might hurt them, or that they will drive her away. Her father experimented on her before she was born, and therefore she was a freak from birth. A giant Marmoset that only ever scared people, that was her other form, and no one ever wanted to accept that under all the fur she was still there.

Since no one ever wanted to accept her, or needed her for that matter she chose to be by herself, and live the life that she was given as best as she could, regardless of what the world she lived in thought of her. So maybe feel a little sympathy, or not, maybe you're a freak yourself?

She's excited that she's needed, she happy that she's not alone anymore, and that she can finally do something that benefits others.

"Sit still," Romanoff yelled back to the more than hyper woman.

"Usually one isn't excited about these things," Steve said in a cold tone. He didn't really approve of having someone like her working with them; she was just an experiment, wasn't she? It sickened him that she was excited to be here because of a man who liked to go around and kill people, don't enough people die every day?

"I'm happy because I'm needed," she said with a smile on her face.

"Even if it happens by means of murder?" Steve bit back harshly.

"No, but you don't know what it's like to always be alone," she commented in a chilling tone that made Steve pause in his unkind assault. Her comment made him angry though, of course he knew what it was like to be alone. He wasn't even in the right time period anymore, everyone he used to know, everyone he loved was already dead.

"I assure you that I do," he said harshly. With that he turned away from her and glared out the front of the plane, this was not something he wanted to talk or think about right now, or ever for that matter.

"Do you?" She questioned in a rough tone. "Do you really know what it's like to be alone your whole life?" Her voice was a mere whisper. The stillness in her voice made him turn over to look at her face, she was looking at him with a bit of sadness in her face, and at the same time she also held a curious expression.

He didn't know what it was like to be alone his whole life. What she was suggesting was something he never felt, the feeling of being totally and completely alone. He'd never sat in the forest and looked at his monstrous mutated self in a puddle; he'd never had to hide himself for who he was. He had no idea what type of feeling she was talking about.

"You don't," she said with a sad laugh. "But that's okay, I'm glad you haven't felt it before," she smiled at him brightly making him wonder what happened to the girl from just seconds before.

She stood up and walked to the back of the plane, wanting to say so much more to the man that seemed to be sickened with her presence at the moment. He had seemed kind when they first shook hands, perhaps he had not yet known who she was, and what she was capable of.

For a moment Steve felt guilty, assuming all kinds of things that he knew nothing about. It was not his place to judge someone for who they were or what happened to them in the past, for someone could look at his past and say the same thing about him.

"We're here," Romanoff stated looking back at Steve with a wary look on her face.

Whit looked to see that Steve had already looked at the situation unfolding in front of them and was going to jump out of the back. Before Whit could do anything other than take a few steps he jumped out the open door and blocked said Loki's approach on the old man hat seemed to be threatened.

"Mr. Rogers is protecting his neighbors," Whit nodded with a laugh. "Good for him," she muttered before stripping her clothes off. Romanoff turned to see what she was doing and quickly turned back around, no questions asked, that would lead to a more awkward silence.

As far as Whit was concerned she just didn't want to have to wait until they got back to the massive flying ship to get new clothes, why ruin a perfectly good outfit?

Shedding off the last bit of her clothing Whit shivered slightly against the cold night air that seemed to want to consumer her body with the racking waves of coldness that moved about her skin. Feeling the fur spread across her body was a welcome feeling, this was who she was just as much as the naked skin of her human form.

Jumping from the plane she landed in her fully transformed state, which was a giant six foot tall Marmoset, with weird humanly animalistic eyes. Without a sound she leapt at the man who was supposed to be Loki. He looked slightly surprised by her appearance but otherwise seemed to disappear completely from in front of her, which made her land and turn quickly to dodge an attack from him.

Seeing him change targets towards Steve Whit grabbed the man's shoulder and threw him into the ground only to have him jump at her and force her backwards once more. A bit of irritation started to rise within her, this man was very good at running away she gathered. With a sudden lurch Whit moved forward just quickly enough to push Steve out of the way and lock grasps with Loki, glaring into his eyes as he merely smirked at her.

As it turned out the man had another copy of himself right next to her, so with the simple flick of his scepter she was thrown into the ground a few feet away. Steve glanced at her before continuing on with the fight, it seemed like he didn't want her to interfere so she left him to deal with it, she would be backup if he fell.

It quickly looked as though Steve needed a bit of help but there was already someone coming in for that job, none other than Tony Stark himself came hurtling out of the sky, blasting his music through the intercom.

She knew Tony for two reasons. First he had landed in her forest and seemed to be having trouble getting his suit to work properly, so she'd helped him out and sent him on his way. Secondly he sent her a sort of thank you gift that consisted of Banana's and a card with King Kong on it, apparently he thought it was funny. The way his mind worked Whit was surprised he even sent her anything at all.

"Hey look its King Kong," Tony shouted seeing Whit standing there. Seeing that Tony was there Whit could tell that she wasn't needed here anymore, which made her a little sad, but at the same time she was happy to get away from Loki. The way he smirked and fought made her uneasy for some reason, as if he was holding back.

"Hi Tony," she murmured back to him.

Jumping back up to the plane Whit looked at Romanoff to see that the woman was looking back at her with a stern stare, the agent still didn't know what to think of the monstrous monkey form.

"They've got it covered," Whit muttered shrugging with a small smile on her face. Her voice still sounded harsh while she was in her animal form, so it probably sounded a little scarier than she intended.

She then looked down to see that Tony already had everything under control, and she was envious of him. At least with his '_power'_ he was able to walk around like a celebrity, mostly because that's pretty much what he was, a celebrity. He didn't have to hide, he wasn't accused of being a freak, she had always felt envious of him.

"Didn't need my help," she said sticking out her tongue playfully. It would have been cute if she were in her human form; instead it looked as if she was trying to lick something off of her chin, which would have been possible with such a long tongue.

"Change back then," Romanoff murmured looking for a place to land.

"Will do," she said with a small salute that made her laugh slightly.

It was when she was just about to put her pants on when Steve walked onto the plane and froze mid way through one of his steps. Whit looked up to see him staring at her with wide eyes; a small embarrassed blush seemed to be creeping across his face ever so slowly. As for Whit she gave a small yelp of surprise and blushed darkly red before pulling off her jacket and covering herself as best she could.

For Steve it was a big shock, to see the women he had been having mixed thoughts about, was she any help to what they were doing, or was she something that deserved to be hidden in a forest. During his pondering he'd walked onto the plane and seen her dressing, attempting to pull on her baggy pants over her long legs. He couldn't help but stare, just because she was a weird evil monkey thing didn't mean that she didn't look good as a human, she was actually very attractive. With great urgency he realized that he was staring and blushed lightly before looking up to see a blushing Whit who looked as innocent as a child. All doubts about her exited his mind as quickly as a cat leaving a bathtub.

"I'm sorry," Steve muttered before running off the plane quickly.

Perhaps he had thought to harshly of her, she was still human after all, and he had seen her dressing, he would have to apologize later for that.

In a few seconds after Steve had left Whit was dressed and sitting awkwardly against the plane's wall, a blush still very prominent on her face. The next person to walk in was Tony, his iron man suit made his steps clank loudly as his metallic feet collided with more metal.

"Hey Whit, they got you in this too?" Tony asked staring at her. She always felt it unnerving to be stared at with that mask.

"Yup, but it might be fun," she smiled a little.

"Or it could be dreadful," Tony said tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, whatever Downer Debbie," she pouted. Somehow he always found a way to turn her optimistic comments into something not so happy and cheerful; it seemed he was the master at it.

The next person that came on was Loki, he seemed bent on staring at her as if she were the freak at a circus sideshow, which made her look away from him slightly ashamed, she was used to feeling this kind of stare. Tony saw that Loki was making Whit uncomfortable and shoved him into a seat across from her, taking his mask off he winked at her in a playful manner that made her laugh slightly.

At least now they were going back to the mother ship, so that gave Whit a little bit of reassurance, because for no reason whatsoever, Loki continued to stare at her. Perhaps it was because he knew that she was uncomfortable from it, or he just liked to see her squirm, either way she wanted to throw the guy out of the plane and be rid of him.

"What's it like to be a freak even among your own kind?" Loki commented with a dark smirk. The question caught everyone on board a little off guard; this guy was good at spotting weaknesses.

"Whit, you don't have to answer that," Tony muttered looking hatefully at Loki.

There was a dropping feeling the pit of Whit's stomach, no one had ever asked her this before. She'd thought of it many times herself, how, even though she was a human like everyone else no one accepted her. Just because she was a little different from them she was unlike them all the more, an alien on her own planet. What did that feel like to her?

"It's cold," Whit answered. For a moment all eyes were on Whit as she seemed to fade out, she wasn't going to let this man get the better of her silence, she told him exactly how it felt to always be alone.

With a smirk Loki leaned back against the wall of the plane, when he had first seen the monstrous creature in front of his he had been slightly fascinated that something like this was on Earth. For a human with the power to change forms almost seemed mystical, or even Godly, but there was something else to this creature. He could tell by the way she walked and looked around with those animalistic eyes of hers that she was falling away from her own humanity.

He would have fun messing with her head.

Suddenly it seemed like there was a storm raging outside, Whit's eyes widened for she hated flying machines, but she hated when she was in a flying machine and there was a storm even more. Even Loki seemed to be a little uneasy about being in the plane.

"Scared of a little lightning?" Tony asked the man with a bitter voice.

"I'm not too fond of what follows," he murmured.

A loud slam moved the plane down a few feet in the sky, which made Whit freak out like a fish in a new fish tank. Reeling back into herself she looked to see a man with a red cape jump into the plane through the ceiling and grab Loki. Tony and Steve tried to stop him but they were easily forced away and the man jumped from the plane and out into the air, leaving nothing but a gaping hole in the ceiling of the plane.

"Tony we need a plan of attack," Steve yelled over the wind as the back of the plane opened.

"I do have a plan," he said turning around. "Attack," he said sternly before jumping out the back of the plane and disappearing into the dark air of night. Next it was Steve that jumped from the plane, bearing a parachute Whit wondered if she should go as well. With everything that had happened she was sure that she hated flying more than anything else in the world, if she were to die she would definitely haunt some ghosts with her ghost.

Watching Romanoff trying to control the plane was making Whit sick, so she figure that she would go down to help as well, after all, she was a very good tracker when it came to following people.

So she grabbed a parachute as well, looked back to see Romanoff glance back at her before she jumped from the plane. Feeling the wind rushing past her was an almost welcome feeling, save for the fact that she was falling towards the Earth so fast that a normal human would die from the impact. Now since she's not a normal human she opened the shoot about a hundred feet from the ground, barely catching the air at all. That was okay since she changed quickly into her other form and fell the rest of the wall to the ground, landed with a thump, got up and continued going.

The only thing that made her sad was that she had to rip her clothes, so when she turned back into her human form she would have nothing to wear.

With great joy she saw that there were trees around her, it hadn't been long, maybe a day since she had been in her forest back home, but it felt like ages. The trees were nothing like the ones she had back home, but they would have to do.

Swinging through them in a peaceful bliss Whit caught sight of Loki who was standing alone on the edge of a cliff, he wasn't running so that was good, but why wasn't he running? She lumbered over to him and sat down, glaring at him as if he were a mouse and she a cat.

"Oh, it's the rejected human," he mused looking at her with a smirk. Whit said nothing to him in return; it would only fuel the fire that seemed to burn so brightly in his eyes. "How cold is it exactly?" He asked, referring back to her response earlier.

"Freezing," she gargled roughly in that animal voice of hers.

"You know they should worship you," he said wickedly. How easy it was to twist people's minds so they would question their friends and even themselves. "Why should you fear them when they fear you more?" He said darkly, looking at her with clear eyes.

"I fear what is unseen," she growled feeling the push in his words. He probably thought he was the only one to have this talk with her, the only person who had ever tried to turn her against the humans. He was wrong.

With that being said she ignored any further things he had to say. Soon Tony, Steve, and a new man called Thor came to get them, and they were back on that dreaded plane that had a hole in the ceiling.

"Why don't you change back already Whit," Tony murmured looking at her large form. "You're taking up too much space," he said looking around the now small feeling plane.

The new man Thor looked at her with curiosity, this creature had more than one form? Was she unlike a mystical creature that could shift its form?

"You are an interesting creature," Thor said looking over at the furry mess that was Whit. The comment made Whit blush slightly as she changed back into her human form.

"Thank you," she smiled, forgetting that she was naked.

If Steve had thought about how it could get any more awkward this would top all the thoughts he had ever had. For now Whit was not only half dressed in front of him, she was naked. Turning away harshly Whit wondered if she had done anything wrong before she realized that she was naked. Grabbing a random blanket on the ground she looked up to see that Tony and Steve were turning away while Thor seemed to be smiling.

"I'm sorry," she called out thoroughly embarrassed and blushing. Loki was smirking at her creepily enough to make her shiver.

"You have a beautiful body as well," Thor said happily. So the man wasn't the brightest blub in the bunch it appeared, as long as he didn't mess with her she was okay with him.

Now as they flew back to the ship it was only Steve who seemed not able to get over the fact that he had seen her in such an unsightly manner. He would have to apologize at least twice now; it was impolite to not think of even saying sorry for gazing upon her naked skin. Even then he couldn't help but think of how smooth her skin looked in the faint light of the plane. Which caused him to scold himself for such thought as that.

* * *

**So there's that chapter done and over with, Steve is starting to warm up to Whit, if that's what you want to call it. Loki is now in the story as a pure bad guy, things are staring to develop. Tell me what you think, review and such. I thank everyone for the reviews I have already gotten, now I must update my Loki story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter, yay. This one took a bit long because there were a few days where I was taking a break from writing and really just thinking about my characters. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The trip back to the ship was weird; Steve would glance over at Whit every so often and then turn away when she looked back at him. Thor kept making comments about how if she was in a different realm she might be considered a god, which is what Loki had thought when he'd first saw what she could do. Eventually Tony and Whit got on the topic of energy and how he could further upgrade his suit, and that was a welcome conversation among feeling to awkward and vulnerable as she was naked beneath the blanket.

When they got back to the ship Whit was the first one to get off, changing into her monkey form and running into the ship as fast as she could to avoid any other awkward moments with her comrades. She ran to the lab first, for it was where she had left her bag. Bruce was in there, watching a little baffled as Whit stumbled in as her monkey form and grabbed her bag with great urgency.

"Hi Bruce," she said calmly looking at him with a funny sort of smile.

It was the first time he had seen her in full monkey form so he was a little surprised so say the very least. He barely knew what type of monkey she was, a Marmoset, which explained why her hair was so oddly colored; it was because of the color of the fur. Some with her eyes, though he had just thought that they looked more animal then human, this gave him a definite answer.

"Hi," he muttered a little unsure of how to react to this.

"Could you turn around please?" She murmured with a bit of a blush on her face. "I need to change," she explained when he gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, sure," he said with a small smile. He wasn't one to turn around and look, that was something Tony would do. So when she started changing he looked down at his shoes awkwardly, what was he to say? What was he to do? Could he say anything that wouldn't make the conversation awkward? A lot of questions that he couldn't answer which was weird for him since he usually had answers to all kinds of hard questions.

A small tap on Bruce's shoulder caused him to turn around, he'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard her tell him that she was finished and he could go back to whatever he was doing.

"Thank you," she said with a sincere smile on her face. She liked Bruce, other than the fact that he was freaking smart and lost her in about half of his conversations, he was a nice guy and he didn't judge her for being a huge monster.

"No problem," he smiled back at her. She then proceeded to ask him if anything was new, had he figured out how they were going to track the Tesseract yet? He then explained it to her, though she got lost halfway through and decided to stare at her own reflection in his glasses, did her hair look weird again?

"Oh, you need to meet Thor," she said with a bit of a grin on her face. "He certainly makes you feel smart," she said with a laugh. "Not that he's stupid, he's just not from here," she explained feeling a little mean after what she just said. Course she didn't know if he was any smart at all, she could be defending a real dummy, oh well.

When they got to where everyone seemed to be crowding around a table Whit sat down in one of the chairs, feeling the need to be quiet and listen in on what everyone was saying. After all there was nothing she could say that would benefit them in any way, Bruce and Tony seemed to make friends with each other right away though. Whit smiled back at them before turning to look at Steve who seemed to have been looking at her for when she looked his way he looked away from her. Man he was like a love struck school boy, of course Whit couldn't possibly imagine that he liked her, no one liked monsters.

Faintly hearing something Thor said Whit chuckled lightly, he'd said something about Loki being adopted and how that somehow magically solved everything.

"I'm not sure that quite explains everything," Whit said with a small laugh in her voice.

Steve looked over at Whit when she walked in with Bruce; she was wearing clothes now, which was good. Now she wore a black tank top that hugged her body quite nicely, and baggy grey sweat pants, it was only now that he noticed she didn't wear shoes. She'd pulled her hair up into a ponytail, though her bangs seemed to frame her face quite nicely, even with the strange colors she looked very attractive.

Would it surprise you to say that Bruce was thinking about the same thing as Steve, of course he might have been thinking with some more elaborate words, but it was more or less the same. Save for the fact that he was also wondering about her other form, and if it was more invincible like his, or if she could be hurt easily.

"Tony you can help Bruce and Whit in the lab," Fury said breaking into everyone's own thoughts with his commanding voice.

"Okay," Whit said with a childish smile. "Let's go metal man," she said skipping off ahead of them. Tony looked over at Bruce with a sort of lopsided grin. The doctor seemed to be thinking about how a monstrous monkey might look skipping down the hallway, which would be quite the sight to see.

"You should see her in the jungle, it's pretty cool looking," he murmured walking after her.

So now he thought about how he would react if he saw a giant Marmoset jumping through the trees, his first thought would probably be to do some research on it. Second thought would be what did that thing eat?

With a small smile on his lips Bruce followed behind Tony, musing to himself about what he would do with a giant Marmoset; it would truly be something to think about. Perhaps when all this was done he and Whit could try some tests of their own, he wondered if their transformations were really that different.

For the rest of the night Tony, Bruce, and Whit laughed and worked on whatever it was that they were doing, having fun with each other and making fun of each other. It was nice for Whit because she had never really had any sort of thing like a friend before; she'd never known any one person, besides her father, for more than a few days before. Hopefully a friendship such as this would last long enough for her to say goodbye to them when she had to leave.

Finally Whit had had enough, it had been a long day, so she bid them farewell and went off to where Romanoff had earlier showed her was her room. She took off her clothes, laying them on her bed gently before she turned on the water, leaving it on cold for she liked it better that way. It wasn't that she didn't like feeling hot water against her skin, it was actually a very nice feeling, but she was feeling homesick already. The cold water helped her a little bit, for she usually bathed in the cold water of the forest, relishing the feeling of jumping through the trees and feeling the cold air hit her water drenched fur.

Now that she was thinking about this more it made her miss home all the more, although there was one thing that she didn't miss. She missed jumping into the dense canopy of the forest, she missed picking fruit from the trees as she swung by them, she even missed the crappy bugs that kept her awake, but she didn't miss being alone.

At home there was always that feeling of immeasurable sadness that never left her insides alone, no matter how many times she stared at the sky and wished there was someone who didn't care what she was. No one ever came to keep her company, no one was ever there when she felt like giving up. Now it was different, when she was here she had friends, people to talk to and share ideas with, people to pick on her.

Even as she stood in the cold water of the shower there was a warmth in her chest, a cavity in her heart that felt filled, there was something beneath her skin that told her she belonged here. Though the circumstances may not be what one would say was good grounds to meet on it was great for her.

Whit finally felt as though she could be herself without having to hide the ugly part of her that people feared. Having people fear and hate her was her fear, not the fact that she was some monstrous being, but that people would reject her, and therefore she would always be alone. Now it doesn't seem to bother her as much as one might assume. For Whit has always tried to stay positive about her situation, but after years of trying to fit in, after a lifetime of just wanting to be accepted, everyone would give up.

With a happy grin on her face Whit got out of the shower and put on a big T-shirt that she'd brought with her, danced around to room a little randomly, and then climbed beneath the covers and went to sleep. Not failing to notice that the cushion beneath her bed was almost similar to the comfort of a tree trunk.

The next morning Whit wondered out of her room sleepily, feeling as if she was still at home almost, save for the fact that she had no idea where anything was, and that people stared at her awkwardly because all she wore was a huge T-shirt that almost went down to her knees. Whit didn't care though, she wasn't ever going to talk to these people, even if she wanted to be their friends they would probably avoid her after seeing her other form.

Finally Whit found her way to the kitchen; it was what she had been searching for since she had left her room. Her plan had been to grab some food, bring it back to her room, eat while planning out the rest of her day, and then she would get dressed and go about her business. Going to the lab or whatever she was planning on doing today.

With a yawn she walked into the kitchen to see that Steve was already in there. Sitting at the table reading something he didn't notice that she had come in at all, whatever he was reading had to be pretty good.

"Good morning," Whit said happily before opening some of the cupboards.

"Morning," he greeted taking a sip of some coffee. It was then that Steve looked up to see Whit in her sleeping clothing, or lack of clothing seeing as how it was only a T-shirt and he thought he could see some aspects of the female body beneath the thin fabric. To say it quite simply he choked on his drink while spewing some of it on his paper.

"Did you sleep well?" She questioned looking over to see what had happened.

Steve was in the process of cleaning up and stealing glances as her, it didn't seem to bother her at all that she appeared to be walking around half naked.

"Yes, fine," he finally got out. "Are you going to put on different clothes?" He questioned in a quiet voice. He wasn't sure how she would react to his comment.

"Is this too weird to walk around in?" She asked biting her lip a little worried.

"Just a bit," he muttered holding up his hands to show her how much he thought it bothered people.

"I walk around like this at home, I didn't think," she faded off as she looked down at her own attire. "I'm so sorry to have troubled you," she murmured blushing.

"No, its fine," Steve said looking away from her. "Just hurry and change," he said waving her off with his hand. So she left pretty quickly, but not before she grabbed some food, if she was leaving the kitchen the least she could do was get something to eat to fill her embarrassment.

Looking after her Steve sighed. He swore the women was doing everything on purpose, but judging by the way she reacted so innocently she probably didn't know what she was doing at all. Which was cute, Steve had to admit that Whit was a very attractive lady, and from what he had seen of her she was attractive everywhere. Though it didn't change the fact that she probably wouldn't have any experience in love at all, and he wasn't sure if it would be fun to flirt with her, or if she would even notice at all.

For as of right now it didn't seem that she noticed much when it came to embarrassing moments.

Bruce was already in the lab when he saw Whit run by very quickly; first he wondered what had happened to make her run that fast, then he thought about something else. If she could run that fast as a human, imagine how fast she could run as a monkey, you wouldn't even see her coming before she got you.

Back in her room Whit looked into the mirror at herself, she guessed that what she was wearing would seem inappropriate for other people to see. She didn't care if other people saw her in this, but it was a little rude of her to assume that no one else would want to see her in this.

Making a silent promise to herself to stop being weird she ate her breakfast and made her plans for the day.

* * *

**So what did you think? Steve is starting to like her, Bruce actually feels comfortable around her. Let's see how the next chapter will shake things up, I plan on making it quite the quarrel. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Everyone cheers! Beer everywhere, balloons from the sky...I'm tired..word vomit. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly; the only thing Whit would complain about was the fact that Steve wouldn't look her in the eye, every time she looked up at him he turned away. One time Tony saw what was going on, and he merely laughed and walked away, shaking his head before looking back one last time and laughing.

What Whit didn't realize was that Steve could barely look at her because he was embarrassed, like a child that see's something that their not supposed to, he felt shy and irresponsible by the fact that he had seen Whit naked and half covered. Tony saw that Steve was flustered around her and caught on right away, laughing all the way down the hallway to the lab, making Whit wonder what the heck was so funny.

Thor just looked at them oddly before walking away without another thought; he wasn't the person to spot things easily, so he merely thought that Steve did not like Whit. Bruce seemed to notice as well, mostly because Tony came into the lab chuckling about something, and when he asked what was so funny he told Bruce of the flustered Steve.

What did Bruce think about this? He thought it was slightly funny, even though there was something in the back of his head that pulled slightly at his heart.

Besides the fact that Whit thought Steve hated her the day went by just fine, and soon it was night again. An uneventful day for Whit, perhaps the most fun she had was when she taught Steve and Thor how to play black jack, Steve kind of already knew how. It didn't work very well because Thor kept asking where the black man named Jack was, and whenever someone said hit me he would say _'I cannot hit you, that would be mean,' _so she gave up on him and walked away to the lab.

She spent the rest of the day in there, playing Black Jack with Tony and Bruce, they both knew how to play and neither one of them asked about Jack, so it was actually fun. Whit won about once out of all the times they played, Bruce won quite a bit, showing his cards calmly and then smiling when he saw that Whit made a funny sort of frown when she lost. Tony won all the other games because he cheated, or at least Whit was convinced that he was cheating, though he wouldn't confess to it.

With an excuse to go get food Tony left Bruce and Whit alone in the lab. At first it was a little awkward, but Whit was pretty good about making things less awkward when they seemed to have no hope.

"How come you're so good at Black Jack?" She questioned with a quizzical look.

"You're good too," he said in a soft voice. She responded with a sad sounding laugh.

"I only won once," she said sadly. Bruce glanced at her with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, then you are pretty bad, I thought you'd at least won twice," he said with a chuckle. Whit looked over at him with a funny sort of expression, one that was half frown, half suspicious stare.

It was then that Whit took a moment to stare at Bruce a little more closely.

"What?" Bruce questioned when she didn't say anything for a minute or so.

"Do you think I'm weird?" She asked in a soft voice. Moving closer to him slightly they were now sitting next to each other, shoulder to shoulder.

"Depends on your definition of weird," he muttered with a small laugh. Whit smiled at him before looking down.

"I mean," she stopped short thinking about how Steve never seemed to want to meet her eyes. "Do you like me? Am I a mean person?" She murmured a little softly. She'd tried to speak to Steve but he seemed to be preoccupied with something, and always told her later, he would talk to her later.

At the first question Bruce didn't know how to answer, did he like her? Which kind of like was she talking about? Then she asked if she was mean and he had to laugh a little.

"Why would you think you're mean?" Bruce asked.

"Well everyone knows I'm not exactly human, and I try to be nice to them even when they look at me like a," she paused not wanting to say the word. "Monster, but it's just," she blushed feeling embarrassed about speaking to him about such things as this. "Am I mean to people and I just don't notice?" She asked looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

At first when Whit had come along for this mission, or whatever it was, she'd told herself that she didn't care what people thought of her, that it didn't matter if people looked at her with that face because she didn't need them. Now that she was here, and she was receiving those looks it was hard, after all most people just want to be accepted, even mutated humans still have the feelings that drive them insane. Even more so because they are not human they want to be accepted and have people that care about them.

At first it seemed like everything was okay, she knew Tony and he had never thought of her as less than anyone else, except for himself maybe, then there was Bruce, and Romanoff. They didn't seem to mind that she was different, they had even welcomed it, Thor actually seemed to like it, but then Steve came into the picture. He'd seemed so nice at first; a little wary of what she was, but nice.

After she'd changed from human to monster to human again it was like everything had changed/

Bruce looked at Whit with a curious sort of stare, he'd been able to deal with being alone for the amount of time that it had been since his unfortunate mutation, but this girl had been alone her whole life. There was no way he could even try to relate to her, the way she craved human attention, the way she treasured friends, it wasn't that Bruce had never been lonely, it was just that he had never met someone like Whit before. She had everything about life figured out, all her own theories on many different parts of life, but she was so lost in the ways of human behavior he felt the need to protect her.

What with her weird hair and animalistic eyes. If she went out into the world they would tear her apart, at least Bruce had to luxury of being hidden in his more human form, but she couldn't hide in a crowd. That was why she lived so far away from everyone, because she knew no one would except her, she knew she would be better off alone.

Looking her in the eyes he felt her undeniable strength and want to make other people happy, all she really wanted to do was make you smile.

"You're not a mean person," Bruce finally said with a kind voice. Whit brightened up slightly, looking at him with a bit of hope in her eyes. "People just don't know how to react to you," he explained with a smile.

"Is that why Steve doesn't talk to me?" She asked with a concerned face.

"Well, you see," Bruce mumbled trying to figure out what to tell her. It had come to everyone's attention, save whit's, that Steve was embarrassed around Whit, probably because he had seen her at very untimely moments. So it was hard to explain to Whit that he would get over it as soon as she acted like a normal human should.

"Steve is a weirdo," Tony said from the door. Whit and Bruce looked over to see that tony had three cups of something that was steaming. "Coffee?" Tony questioned Bruce with a wink of his eye. "You get tea, I don't even want to know what happens to you when you drink coffee," Tony said towards Whit.

"It tastes bad anyway," Whit said with a laugh. "Looks like motor oil," she stuck her tongue out with a sickening face.

"Steve is in the kitchen right now if you want to go corner him and talk to him," Tony said sitting down and sipping on his coffee.

"I'm going," Whit said jumping up and running out the door. "Thanks, bye," she said waving at tem with a smile.

Steve was sitting down at the table drinking a cup of coffee and pushing a bowl of nasty soup around with a spoon, he wasn't doing anything in particular, just staring at his bowl of green goop and thinking about his day.

First of all this morning was a big surprise for him, seeing Whit half naked and all that jazz, the funny thing was that she didn't even seem to care, she was walking around with a shirt on and didn't bat an eye about it. He would have been okay with it if she was a man, or perhaps a child, but a full blown women! That was just not okay, for him anyway, no, for anyone. You couldn't call yourself a man if you stared at women the way he had stared at Whit this morning, for some reason the memory made him blush. She had a very attractive body.

Suddenly Steve could hear loud footsteps coming from down the hallway, perhaps there was someone that needed something in a hurry, or maybe there was something wrong. Boy were his guesses off.

Crashing into the kitchen Whit was breathing hard, seeing as how she had gotten a little lost on the way, she'd ran even faster to make sure that she didn't miss him.

"Hi Steve," she said with a smile while breathing heavily. He looked at her with shock on his face; he'd been avoiding her slightly all day since the episode in the kitchen that they'd had just that morning. Now here they were, in the kitchen again. "I'm so glad I caught you in here," she coughed blocking the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked seeing that she was still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm fine," she said giving him a thumbs up. "I have to ask you something," she murmured getting serious.

Steve froze slightly, what exactly was she going to ask him? His mind was throwing him a bunch of empty questions that didn't make sense at all, so he discarded them and decided to just stare at her until she spoke again.

"Do you hate me?" She asked looking at him with a sad frown.

"No," he said with a bit of a laugh. He realized right after that his laugh might appear to be a bit like a mocking chuckle, and quickly looked up to see that Whit had thought he was being sarcastic. "I don't hate you," he said looking at her seriously.

"Why won't you talk to me? Why have you been avoiding me all day?" She asked hanging her head down sadly.

"It's because," he hesitated.

What was he supposed to say? Tell her that he was embarrassed because her body looked mighty fine this morning? No! He wasn't sure if she would take it the wrong way or not, but that was definitely not something you would say to a lady.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," he murmured scratching the back of his head nervously.

He knew how to act when it came to women he wanted to flirt with who wanted to flirt right back, but when it came to women he liked that had no experience in love he had no idea what to say. Not getting much sleep was not a lie, he wasn't used to sleeping in a big flying ship, and the beds were pretty bad.

"I've just been a little secluded from everyone today, not just you," he said with a smile. "I apologize for giving you the wrong impression," he hoped she would take it as a reasonable answer.

"Oh," she mumbled looking up from the ground. "I hope you sleep better tonight," she said staring at him with a smile on her face.

"Me too," he said with a relieved sigh.

"Can you tell me something?" She asked with a bit of a hopeful glance at him.

"Tell you what?" He asked leaning back in his chair. Whit smiled a little nervously before going to the table and sitting across from him, he looked at her with a quizzical stare.

"What was it like to be a hero? I read your file, but can you tell me about you and your friends, and your missions?" She asked looking up at him with small puppy eyes.

At first Steve didn't know what to say, but then he felt a little flattered by the fact that someone besides Coulson thought he was cool, and this someone just happened to be a girl.

"Well it started when," Steve then plunged into a long story of what he had done to help end the war. There was laughter that came from the kitchen, wondrous imaginations, and jokes that sprung up during the story. All the awkwardness from the morning was gone in the blink of an eye, and Steve was actually having fun telling his story.

The night ended with the story of how his friend died on one of the missions. Whit was looking down at the table as Steve looked at her sadly; it still hurt him to think about how he watched his friend fall.

"I'm so sorry," Whit said with a tremble in her voice. She looked up at him with a few tears running down her cheeks.

A little surprised Steve just stared at her.

"It's okay," he said trying to get her to stop crying. They always said a woman's best weapon were her tears, they were right. Steve had no idea what to do.

"He sounded like a really good friend," she said smiling through her tears.

"He was," Steve nodded fondly. Whit stood up and wiped at her eyes precariously, Steve stood up as well trying to be polite.

"Thank you for sharing your story with me," she said with a sad sort of expression on her face.

"It was my pleasure." He said with a smile.

What Whit did next baffled Steve the most. Bringing her hand to her face she kissed her fingers before taking a few steps forward and tapping his cheek with her fingers. She gave him a sweet smile before turning around and walking towards the door, stopping before she was completely out of sight, she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Good night Steve," she whispered before walking down the hallway sadly.

She was happy that he had told her his story, even though it was such a sad one and it wasn't over yet, she was happy he had shared it with her. She had intended to leave him with just a good night, but when she looked up and saw that sad look on his face she wanted to get rid of it. She didn't know what came over her, she'd seen it on a movie once, in the movie it made the man smile and forget about his worries. That was exactly what she wanted to do, but she didn't know that she was going to be so embarrassed about it.

So with a blush creeping onto her face Whit walked back to her room to get some sleep before the next day rolled around.

* * *

**Steve seems to like Whit now, and perhaps Whit likes Steve, but doesn't she also like Bruce? My oh my, this story is developing. So review and all that good stuff. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, new chapter. I've been in a bit of a writers slump, so I'm a little skeptical on this one, tell me what you think. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next day went by rather quickly for Whit, much to her liking she didn't see much of Steve, though she knew they would eventually have to hang out like normal, she did want to hear the rest of his story after all. She spent the majority of the day in the lab with Tony and Bruce, a rather boring day seeing as they had gotten almost no further in their research, but still enjoyable because she was with her friends.

It was night time now, and as Whit yawned for the third time she felt a small twitch in her nose. Her eyes widened slightly when this happened, she'd completely forgotten that it was going to happen, she'd forgotten about what tonight was.

"I'm going to go to bed now," she said with a slight tremble in her voice. Bruce and Tony looked up at her dully.

"Sleep well," Tony said waving her away calmly.

"Good night," Bruce said looking at her with a small smile. Whit did her best to smile at him, showing her teeth had been a bad idea because some of them were already changing. He looked at her oddly as she hurried out the door, something was wrong.

You see there's this thing about Whit that only a few people know. Those people being Fury, Coulson, and whoever else read her file. There are two nights in every year when Whit goes a little crazy, not just 'hey I'm a crazy monkey,' more like, 'I'm a crazy monkey who's going to bite your face off.' Yeah, since you haven't seen it before you might just be laughing, but it's scary. First she starts off with a morbid sounding monkey call, then she starts to change, and then after that comes the crazy.

Usually this happens in the jungle around her house when there's no one around to see her, therefore she couldn't do anything to anyone, but she was on a huge plane. Totally isolated in the sky, she couldn't do anything to escape from here; everyone on the plane ship was in a bit of danger.

Okay, here's an explanation for you guys since you're probably just sitting there staring at the words with a questioning face.

Whit was experimented on before she was born; you already know that, what you don't know is that sometimes the more animal side of her takes over the human side of her. Kind of like what happens to Bruce when he gets mean and green, but different by how they act. In this sort of rage form that she takes Whit still has control of her body; it's just that her senses are messed up. She might look at one of her friends and react in a way that means she would want to kill them, what's even worse is that during the whole episode of craziness. Whit knows what she's doing.

It's still a little confusing isn't it?

It's like when you get angry and say things you don't mean, or destroy your room and afterwards think, why the heck did I do that? So that's what happens to Whit, it's almost like she turns into a real marmoset for a night, a real freaking huge marmoset anyway.

She hated it, she wouldn't have minded if she were back at home, but here. There was nothing she could do to run away from here.

With a ragged sigh Whit ran back to her room at a fast pace. She'd only gone crazy two times and destroyed things, the first time it was a village, which was how Fury first caught sight of a creature like her. The second time she was on S.H.I.E.L.D's base and they were trying to make her join, she'd destroyed a whole training facility before they'd gotten her to stop.

So Fury knew what to do, the second he heard her mournful monkey call he would get the tranquilizer guns and tell everyone to be on guard because there was a crazy monkey on board.

Running past Steve he looked back at her just as she disappeared around the corner, wondering where in the world she was running to so fast.

Crashing into her room Whit could feel the hair start to grow on her skin rapidly; this was the only time her transformation hurt in the slightest bit. For now as she felt her limbs grow longer and her teeth start to change she tightened her jaw in pain, refusing to allow herself to cry out in pain. The transformation would look much like how a human might change into a werewolf, the end result being much the same but more on the primate side.

Feeling her monkey body start to rip through her human clothing Whit clenched her now animalistic teeth and crashed into the door, she needed to run, to stretch her limbs. She longed for her forest where she could swing from tree to tree and feel like a real monkey in this time of necessary changing, but there were no trees here.

Throwing her massive monkey head backwards she let loose her mournful cry. Thrashing with the door until it opened Whit could feel herself getting impatient with her uncomfortable surroundings, this was not where she belonged, not where everything was metal, not in the sky. Crashing down the hallway Whit wanted to yell at people to run away from her, but only a low growl found its way out of her throat, scaring a few people in front of her enough to run.

Don't you think it would be a little scary if you saw a giant monkey thing racing down the hallway towards you, yeah, you would probably scream a little bit and run faster than you ever have in your life.

In the control room of the ship Fury heard the mournful tune of Whit going crazy and turned towards one of his workers.

"Shit," he muttered before gathering some of his men. He instructed them to get tranquilizer guns and to not hesitate when they saw a huge monkey thing that would likely barrel towards them without warning.

Back with Whit, she ran into one of the training rooms since it was one of the bigger rooms on the ship, all of the hallways felt so small it scared her. Looking around the room like a crazed dog Whit froze slightly when she saw Steve staring at her with an odd expression on his face. He just had to in here didn't he? He just had to see her like this.

"Whit, are you okay?" He questioned getting up and carefully walking over towards her. The beast side of her wanted to scream at him, it wanted to throw him across the room, it wanted to destroy him.

"Run away," she managed to get out in a choked voice. This was how her father had died, she didn't want to kill anyone else she had grown to like or be friends with.

"What?" Steve asked in a chilled voice. He saw the way her eyes no longer had the human tint that they usually did in them. Right now it felt as if he was looking into the eyes of a wild animal, there wasn't anything about her that said human right now, not even her voice.

"Run!" She shouted at him this time. It was then that she sort of lurched forwards towards him, partially restraining herself she fought against her animalistic nature; she didn't want to hurt this man.

With muffled shouts Fury and about ten other men ran into the room and pointed their guns at her, Whit looked around at them with mixed emotions. The human side of her was happy that they had come and were going to knock her out, but the animal side of her went into a fit of rage and jumped at the nearest man.

With a yell the man tried to get away from her, tripping and falling beneath Whit's body, she grabbed onto his arm firmly before throwing him across the room, smiling proudly when he hit the opposite wall and groaned in pain. A new light filled her eyes, this was exciting, the last time she had been in a fight like this there had been no one to stop her, no one could do anything against that which they did not know.

"Whit?" Steve's calm voice caught her attention. Looking back over her shoulder she saw Steve freeze, she looked like a monster, bending over a man, glaring back at him with those savage eyes, this wasn't Whit anymore. She tried to look at him as a human, as Whit, but the only thing on the surface was the monster.

"Shoot her already," Fury shouted seeing that Whit was occupied with looking at Steve. In the flurry of tranquilizer shots Whit roared and swiped at the men that aimed at her, knocking a few of them aside she pushed past them towards the door.

Looking back at Steve Whit saw that he was shaking his head at her with a sick look on his face, could she not control herself?

"She's like a monster," Steve whispered softly. If Whit had been in her human form she wouldn't have been able to hear him at all, but in this form she was able to hear the last word leave his lips.

Monster.

With a sad, solemn cry Whit ran from the room as fast as she could. Her human emotions completely taking over as she felt the heartache that accompanied what Steve had said and how her heart took it.

'_He hates me, he hates me, he hates me,_' was all she could think about as she barreled down the hallway like a wild horse. She'd tried so hard to seem like a normal human, all she wanted was for someone to accept her for what she was. She had even started to like Steve, he was handsome, and kind, and she knew she didn't deserve him, but it had been nice to imagine that she did.

Monster.

That one word was enough to make her heart sink and break, how many times had her heart broken by just hearing that one word, she was even starting to believe it herself. Her father used to tell her over and over, you're not a monster, you're my little girl, and I love you. So far she'd been telling herself that it was true, she wasn't a monster, it was important to her, because if she was a monster to herself, ten no one would see her as a human.

You might not understand why she's so persistent about this monster stuff. It's kind of like if you've ever been bullied, maybe they called you ugly, or called you other names like that, you know the pain. That one little girl that was called ugly may look in her mirror and think, am I really ugly? So that question will never leave her, and if people continued to call her ugly, she might start to believe it.

So imagine being called a monster when part of you actually is monster like, it makes it all the easier to believe that all you really are is a monster.

The tranquilizers were finally taking affect as she slowed to a walk, changing back to her human form she heard footsteps behind her. Clenching her jaw tightly as she felt a few tears slip from her eyes she growled at herself, why was she so pathetic? Thinking it was Steve Whit didn't turn around and said one simple comment before she passed out.

"Leave the monster alone," she murmured sadly before falling onto the cold metal floor.

Bruce had been alone in the lab when Whit ran by, half monkey half human. He'd heard the mournful cry that had started her transformation, he'd read her file and understood what was happening, it was like when he transformed out of anger.

Seeing that she was limping he assumed her to be hurt, for he did not know that she was feeling the after affects of tranquilizer, so he raced after her. In front of her there was a dead end so she had to stop, he saw parts of her naked skin and had to urge to look away shyly, she seemed to be changing completely back into her human form. Then he heard what she said.

"Leave the monster alone," she said in a sad voice before she slumped towards the ground. Bruce kind of leaned against the wall as he thought about her words. Monster?

* * *

**So...what did you think? A little bit of a clash there, I was waiting to write this chapter as soon as I had this idea. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**For some reason when I upload this story I save it as 'the other Monkey' and switch between lower case and upper case. I think it's because I was editing it and call it the other Monkey as opposed to Monkey, oh well. So that was the fun fact about the author, now to the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

For a few moments Bruce was a bit caught up in his thoughts, looking away from the naked Whit his mind reverberated as he thought about the single word. Monster. His own memories flashed before his eyes as he recalled what people would call him after they saw his other side. The names weren't nice, no, why would humans be nice to what they feared? That's not how humans are.

Humans really are cruel aren't they? Anything that is the slightest bit different from them is considered unnatural, freakish, horrible, and worthy of being cast out, abandoned. Even if they acted like that was not their nature even people of their own kind knew all too well the pain that they could bring about. In the end words are one of the most powerful weapons out there, because bruises and cuts can heal, but words, they never leave you.

Bruce could only imagine what it was like growing up like Whit, she was different from birth, and it was likely that she never really had any friends at all. Growing up knowing that you were merely one of your father's experiments, was there really any reason to for her to feel like she belonged on such a planet as this?

Perhaps there was, but even Bruce knew that those people, those places that accepted anyone and everyone, were very hard to find. He'd been alone for a while now, but he had to remind himself that she had always been alone.

Bruce's face contorted with a sort of sad understanding face, as if he was a child that realized what dying meant. Walking towards Whit he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her body before picking her up gently, and that was when Fury turned the corner and sighed with relief.

"Good, you have her," he said with a bit of a heave in his voice. A bunch of agents appeared behind him holding guns at the ready, all of them pointed at the unconscious Whit. "You can leave her to us now," he said making one of his men move forward to take the girl from Bruce.

Turning away from the man Bruce looked down at him indifferently, they wouldn't treat her right after seeing what she was.

"It's okay," he said with a gentle voice. "I got her," he stated looking down at the girl's face with a bit of a quiet stare.

"Are you sure?" Fury asked trying to sound as if he was worried.

"Yeah," Bruce said looking up at him and the soldiers with a defiant stare. The way they were looking at her made him bitter and angry. He knew that look; he'd recognize it anywhere as a look of discomfort, fear, and disgust. It was the way people looked at him from time to time, so how could he miss it when they didn't even try to hide it.

Suddenly Steve reared around the corner, stopping abruptly when he saw that Bruce was holding Whit and that she was missing some clothing. Looking up at Bruce's face, and trying not to stare directly at Whit he nodded curtly as a greeting.

"Doctor," he said nodding his head in his direction. Bruce gave a half hearted smile before moving to get out of the hallway.

"Captain," he greeted brushing past him and continuing on his way down the hallway with Whit. Steve looked after them wondering why Bruce had sounded and acted so cold towards him, as if they were fighting and neither one of them wanted to apologize.

With a sigh Steve scratched the back of his head and went on his way as well, stuffing his hands in his pockets he went back to the training room. Seeing Whit in such an animalistic state had surprised him to say the very least, she was a raving maniac in that state of mind, could she not control it yet?

Thinking over his own thoughts Steve scolded himself slightly, Whit had been this way all her life, she certainly didn't need another person judging her for what she was. Especially not someone that she called friend, no, she certainly didn't need that.

Whit woke up shakily, not remembering where she was at all until she heard someone's voice.

"Good morning Monkey girl," Tony said from the other side of the room.

At first Whit mumbled something back to him before she realized that either Tony was in her room, or she was not in her room at all. Looking around she realized that she was in the lab, lying on a mat on the floor with a blanket covering her, and also a jacket, but whose jacket was it? She also found out, with a small squeak of embarrassment, that she was naked; how that was not the first thing she noticed she did not know.

"What happened?" She asked remembering that she had passed out at the end of the hallway.

"Just wait till he comes back," Tony said with a smirk on his face. It was such fun watching everything unfold from the sidelines like he was. Faintly he wondered who was actually going to get Whit, would it be handsome old fashioned Steve, or gentle calm Bruce. He was rooting for one of them more than the other, but he wasn't going to tell anyone which person he had his bets on.

"Who?" Whit questioned before she turned towards the door upon hearing someone's feet tapping on the ground slowly.

Bruce walked into the lab to see that Whit was clutching onto the blanket and looking at him with a soft sort of questioning face.

"Good morning?" She said a bit quizzically. Did this mean that Bruce had taken her back to the lab after she had passed out? Had it been Bruce she'd heard behind her instead of Steve?

"Morning," he said looking at her with a bit of a surprised look on his face.

He'd just gone to her room to grab some clothing for her, which was slightly uncomfortable if he could say so himself, especially when he had to get her underwear. At first he just kind of stared at it before blushing and grabbing a random pair, and then he had to get her a bra as well, which was about the same as he felt about the underwear. He then proceeded to grab her pants and a tank top, because that seemed to be the only type of clothing she had. Upon exiting her room he found that she didn't have shoes anywhere, but he then recalled that most of the time when she was in the lab she hadn't been wearing shoes anyway.

"I got you some clothes," he said placing them down next to her before. He then back off slightly unsure of whether or not she was going to have him turn around to change, or if she was capable of changing under the blanket.

"Oh," she mumbled picking them up and blushing when she saw that he had even gotten her underwear and a bra. "Thank you," a soft smile grazed across her lips as she tried to figure out how she was going to change. "Can you just uhm," she hesitated trying to figure out how to do this.

"I won't look," he reassured her calmly.

"I can't say that I won't," Tony said from the background. She'd almost forgotten that he was even there, had he really been watching them talk to each other the whole time?

"Tony," Whit said with a slightly pleading voice.

"I'll go get something to eat," he said waving them off with a chuckle.

"Thank you," Whit said a bit exasperated. The man was hard to deal with even when he didn't say much of anything at all.

With a bit of an awkward silence going on Whit changed into her clothes quickly, Whit noticed as well that there were no shoes included in the bundle of clothing. Whenever people had gotten her clothes before they'd always brought her shoes, which she never wore because it was much easier to change into her other form if she wasn't wearing shoes. Plus she felt that her feet had better grip than most shoes, and in the forest, balance is definitely important.

"Okay, I'm dressed," she said with a small laugh. With a curious stare Bruce turned around and looked at her, confused as to why she was laughing when there was really nothing funny at all.

"What?" He asked with a bit of a funny smile on his face.

"This is the second time I've changed in here," she smiled looking at him. "I just thought it'd be funny if a guy walked by the lab and was like, _'Whoa!' _because that would be funny," she laughed going to sit down in one of the chairs.

"That would be a little weird," Bruce had to agree with her there. Of course he didn't add that most guys would more than likely stop and stare at her.

"So," she muttered in a soft voice. "What happened last night? Did you take me back here?" She questioned looking away from him. Just asking him about last night brought that awful word into her thoughts. Monster.

"Well, you were on the ground, so I picked you up," he said it as if it were really the most simple thing ever. "Told Fury that I would watch you, and took you back here," he murmured sitting down in a sit a little ways away from her.

"Really?" She asked with a bit of a shocked face.

"Yeah, I mean," he stopped himself before he said something that he might have regretted. He didn't know how she would react. "I care about, Steve didn't seem very rushed to pick you up," he added the part about Steve when he realized that his first comment may have been a little awkward.

"Yeah," she murmured sadly looking away from Bruce. "Steve wouldn't have helped," her face contorted slightly with her last comment.

"Did you have a fight?" Bruce asked suddenly interested, looking away from her if she suddenly decided to look at him.

"No, I," she paused trying to find the right words without tearing up. "I thought he was different," her voice trembled slightly.

When she said that Bruce looked over at her, he could hear the shakiness of her voice, the way her words sounded choked.

Whit was frustrated with herself, she'd let her heart stray from her body. Steve was an attractive man, and before she knew it she liked him, and even though she was a freak she was hoping that he liked her as well. That he didn't care about who or what she was, but he didn't like her. If she was anyone else, if she wasn't herself, life would have been so much easier for her, maybe she'd still have a mom and a dad.

Maybe if she hadn't have been so stupid to allow herself to fall for a man such as Steve, he was way out of her league. What with her weird hair and eyes, someone like Steve would never love someone like her, would they?

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked softly. Whit looked up to see that he had gotten up, and in her struggle with herself she had not heard him get closer to her, if he was a hunter she would be dead. He was right in front of her now, looking down at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine," she said coughing slightly trying to regain whatever stature she had. Getting up slowly she smiled at Bruce before walking towards the door, she didn't want to face anyone right now, not when her thoughts were such a mess.

"Are you sure?" He questioned giving her a soft stare. Bruce really was a great friend, perhaps someone that she didn't deserve.

"Well," she said pausing in the open door. "I just really hate myself right now," she said breathlessly before walking away quickly. She didn't want to hear Bruce's kind wisdom, she didn't want to trouble him anymore, because he said he cared about her, and she didn't want to ruin that.

Leaving Bruce in the lab a little taken aback Whit rushed past Tony in the hallway, he called after her, but she didn't respond. Next she passed Thor who laughed and said that she must really have to go if she was running that fast, which almost made Whit crack a smile, but then she saw Steve. Her first thought was to turn around and run away, but he would have none of that.

Steve's main concern was the goodnight _'kiss'_ from the other night, if you could even call it a kiss. That small kiss kind of awakened something within him that he had kept away for a little while, because he had simply been not ready to move on. He assumed that the night before best be forgotten; he figured that she certainly didn't want to remember something like that, like if someone vomits. It's embarrassing; no one would want that brought up again.

"Whit," he said with a small smile on his face when he saw her. She looked up at him with a weird sort of expression on her face; it looked as if she was nervous and sad at the same time.

"Not right now," she mumbled trying to push past him. Quite stealthily he grabbed her arm and to stop her from getting away. "Please let me go," she said looking down away from him.

"I want to talk to you," he said soothingly, as if he was trying to calm an upset child.

"Not right now, please," she said before turning away from him.

"Tonight then?" He asked trying to look at her face as she looked away from him. Seeing that he wouldn't let go of her unless she said yes she looked back at him a little red in the face.

"Tonight," she said turning away from again. He let her go and watched as she slowly walked away at first before starting to quicken her pace a bit.

"Let's meet in the training room," he called after her.

* * *

**I feel like I'm a roll with this story, emotional stuff like this is easy to write about, even if it's awkward for me, so I might end up updating this one really soon. That way I don't lose my motive for it, or change my ideas for no reason.**

**Well thanks for reading.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess what I did this week! I got ready for college, which starts on Monday. Hooray, college...yeah I'm nervous, textbooks are really expensive, thank goodness for amazon. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

For half of the day Whit was in her room, taking a nice long shower and thinking about Steve and what he could possibly have to say to her after something like her going crazy. She was actually a little wary of whether or not he was going to be mean to her, or just very unfriendly, either way she wanted neither of them.

For about an hour she paced around in her room, sat on her bed, laid on her bed, and did other random things while thinking through what might happen. Finally she brought up the thought that maybe he was going to apologize to her for calling her a monster. Yeah, that was a nice thought, if that was what he was doing then she would forgive him and even forgive herself a little as well. That would be awesome!

Then again, when does life ever do what you think it's going to? Her mind had a good point; there was no reason to get excited for something that probably wasn't going to happen at all.

In a different room on the ship Bruce was sorting through his thoughts like a good Doctor, ruling out the bad thoughts, praising the good ones, and all the while keeping a calm and gentle look on his face. Tony thought it was a little odd especially when he asked the man a question and he merely smiled at him and went back to his thinking.

Of course Bruce was thinking about Whit, the way she spoke to him right before she left was a bit heart wrenching, but of course he understood why she had said it at all. At first he had hated himself as well, the fact that he couldn't control anything himself anymore, the fact that part of him was no longer human, no longer normal. That was a big step down from everything that humans believe human to be.

He wanted to comfort her, the way her animal eyes shook when she looked at him, the way her voice trembled when she was sad, he couldn't help but think of it as kind of cute. Not that he would ever tell her that, maybe, but no, there were certain things he always refrained from telling people. Mostly because everyone he got acquainted with was there one day and gone the next, not to many people in his life were permanent. The only permanent thing is his life was knowing that he would never be able to fit in again.

For a lot of people that was fine, but it's difficult to understand when you can go in and out of being normal. Humans like to play with the idea that being normal is boring, and being abnormal is something that few people can do, but they have it backwards. In a world full of so many people that are different from each other, so very different, normal is actually very hard to find. Even those people that are so quiet, so normal, have unique differences and oddities beneath their skin, and under the surface of their personality.

You've probably met a silent person who you thought was quite normal. Did they surprise you in any way? Are they different from what you had originally judged them to be? Of course they are, normal is hard to find.

So when you're trying to be normal and you are most certainly abnormal, there's a certain level of longing that is always there. Bruce just had to imagine what level of longing Whit's was, if his was at level five, she would be at least at level thirty or higher. Which is definitely a high number of levels, assuming that the highest you could go would be a forever alone level, perhaps about a hundred or something.

It was around one thirty in the afternoon that Whit came into the lab; it wasn't like she had anywhere else to hang out anyway.

"What's up King Kong?" He said cheerfully with a goofy smile on his face. Bruce turned around and gave him a bland stare, not that Tony cared, and he liked his nicknames too much give them up because they bugged someone. If they bugged them a great deal then he was doing a good job at finding nicknames, since that was his main aim, to get under people's skin.

"Hello heartless," Whit said with a grand smile on her face. Tony looked at her surprised for a second before laughing and looking between Bruce and Whit with a grin on his face.

"I wasn't expecting that," he chuckled going back to looking at his work. Bruce merely laughed and shook his head.

"Hey, uhm," Whit said trying to break the laughter. She looked at Bruce a bit timidly but also with an air of seriousness. "I want to thank you for taking care of me," she murmured looking away from him with a very light blush on her face.

"Don't mention it," he said waving the matter off. "It was nothing," he muttered leaning back slightly. So he wasn't one to take a thank you, or compliments lightly, Tony smirked looking over the scene.

"No, it was really nice of you," she said sitting down next to him. Bruce shot a glance at Tony to see that he was staring right at him raising his eyebrow with a small smirk on his face. "Tony I can see you smirking over there," Whit said slowly turning towards him with a small glare on her face.

Tony couldn't help but laugh from the look on her face, it was just too funny, everything that was going on, the things that she understood about the whole situation compared to what he knew. It was just too comical not to laugh at.

"Well," Bruce said grabbing her attention. "You are very welcome," he said before looking away. Whit looked down a little disappointed, though she did not exactly know why, it was just a feeling that her heart seemed to slap her in the face with.

"Have we gotten any new information from the staff?" She questioned getting up and shrugging the conversation off.

She had decided that she liked Bruce and Steve, but Steve was iffy compared to Bruce, and Bruce didn't seem to feel the same way about her. Since one sided love seems to be one of the more painful things in life she didn't want to make any advances on him if he was just going to push her away.

"Not yet," Bruce said.

"Fun," she muttered going over to her side of the lab. "Not very fun, no fun in the sun, not fun," she mumbled to herself. It was something she did back at home in order to make the room feel less empty, she was so used to it that she forgot that there were actually people in the lab with her.

Sometimes after she watched a movie, usually it was after she watched musical or something, alone of course, she would run through the forest screaming the song into the trees. Sometimes hearing her voice echo through the trunks made her smile and laugh, but mostly it was just a reminder of how secluded and isolated she was.

"Pardon?" Bruce said looking over at her with a silly look on his face. He'd heard her mumble something to herself, she sounded a bit like a child singing a silly little song.

"That was weird wasn't it?" Whit said looking up with a bit of a frozen expression on her face.

"Just a little," Tony said looking over at her with a smile that said he was holding back a laugh. "Fun in the sun," he mocked her with a high voice.

"Usually," she muttered getting red in the face.

"In the sun," he said making funny face this time. That was when Tony and Bruce started laughing, Bruce was a little nicer with his laugh, it was subtle and small, but Tony didn't hold back and soon Whit was laughing slightly as well.

"Usually I'm alone when I'm doing research," she said raising her voice to get above the laughter.

"So you talk to yourself?" Tony said calming down a little.

"Yeah, I do," she said defensively. Tony couldn't help but want to laugh at her answer and her reason for talking to herself, but there was also a pang of realization that came with it. She was always alone wasn't she?

"Weird habit," Bruce said shaking his head. Whit blushed darkly and looked away from both of them with a pout on her face.

The rest of the day Tony picked fun at her for her little habit, Bruce chuckled from his seat but otherwise didn't join in, which was fine with Whit, she almost felt like she could melt from all the embarrassment she felt.

At about seven thirty Whit excused herself from the lab and started towards the training room, she'd decided that she really didn't want to go to the training room, but she'd told Steve that she would. Plus she still didn't know what he was going to talk to her about, perhaps it wasn't what she thought at all, it could be something else entirely.

Walking into the room she saw that Steve was already there, since she was still quite nervous she had the urge to turn on her heel and just walk back the way she had come. Instead she swallowed her feeling and walked into the room, catching Steve's attention he stood up and smiled at her.

"So, let's talk then?" She asked oddly, unsure of how this was supposed to go.

"After this is all over," Steve paused looking at her worriedly. "Would you like to go out with me?" He asked very suddenly. He'd thought it out for a while and figured a blunter and direct path was the right one to take.

At first Whit was a little shocked, but she quickly tried to bring herself together so she could at least answer him.

"What?" She asked a little disbelieving that he had actually just asked her out.

"I like you," he said looking away from her a bit shyly. He was pretty confident when it came to fighting and leading missions and other manly stuff like that, but when it came down to asking girls out. It was on his list of things he sucked at, also one of the things on the list was responding to something like a simple kiss on a cheek. We already know what happened to him after that.

"What about last night?" She asked in a cool tone. She did like him as well, but she also didn't want to just forget about the pain he had caused her the night before. Even if it had just been one word, even if he said something like this, that he liked her, it didn't make up for that word.

"What about it?" He questioned in a soft voice. He wasn't sure what she was trying to say, did she want to act like last night did happen? Did she want to apologize for her moment of going crazy?

"You called me a monster," she said turning away from him.

Racking his brain for when he could have possibly said something like that he recalled his whispered comment that he muttered before Whit had taken off away from the training room the night before.

"No you have me mistaken," he reassured her. When she turned around he put his hands on her shoulder gently, she looked a little broken, like a child whose parents just muttered a hurtful comment. "I said you were like a monster," he tried to get her to look at him.

"Isn't that the same thing?" She said looking up at him with unreadable eyes. She already had the answer, but she just wanted to hear what he said.

"Of course it isn't," he said a little desperately. The way she was looking at him made him feel so guilty for what he'd said. He'd only meant it as a comment to himself, why hadn't he been able to keep his mouth shut?

"Yes it is," she said scrunching up her face sadly.

Defeated Steve slumped into the wall, if she had been like a monster then it did mean that he thought she was a monster, of course it was the same thing. He just didn't want to tell her that, because then he had called her a monster.

"That's okay though," she said pulling herself back together. Steve looked at her as she began to walk away, it was okay? "I'll tell you my decision later," she smiled faintly before walking out of the room.

Steve watched her walk out, unsure of how to react to such a conversation as that, should he be happy that she didn't care? Or should he worry that she was lying?

Keeping her head down Whit walked back to the lab. When she got there Bruce was the only one in there, he looked up as she entered, faltering in his hello when he saw that she looked a little disheartened.

"Whit, you look tired," he muttered gently.

"I'm fine," she murmured looking up at him. It looked like she was hiding the fact that she was sad, Bruce could almost completely see through her mask of emotions.

Perhaps it was something about the way she looked as she tried to stare off into thought, but Bruce had a sudden urge to finally do something about his thoughts and feelings. Getting up slowly he walked over to her and watched as she slowly looked at him before he bent down to her level and gave her a light peck on the lips.

Whit was surprised, very, very surprised. When she turned around Bruce was there, and he kissed her. Maybe it was the feeling of his lips on hers or the way he was so kind and gentle about it, but it made her heart pound in her chest and her face heat up.

Blushing ferociously Whit placed her fingers on her lips and looked at him speechless. That was when Tony walked in, whistling cheerfully he stopped when he saw that Bruce and Whit were right next to each other.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked with a smirk growing onto his face.

"N-no," Whit stuttered with a blush still flaring on her face. She got out from under Bruce's gaze before dashing out of the room.

Bruce turned to watch her go, holding his hand over his mouth lightly as well.

"Finally got her, huh?" Tony said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Bruce said simply. He didn't want to admit it but the flustered and blushing face that she had before she left was cute.

* * *

**Oh, oh, he kissed her. Doesn't that make you happy? Makes you smile a little bit.**

**What do you think about Steve? What should Whit do?  
**

**Thanks for reading.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Its been a little while, I recognize this, almost a whole month! Yeah, not something to be excited about, from now on I'll try to update every weekend or so, okay? Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The next day Whit more or less avoided both Steve and Bruce. Steve because he was being kind of jerky to her, and Bruce for the reason that she did not know how she was going to stand in the same room as him and not blush.

All night before her thoughts had circled around Bruce kissing her, and Steve's question on the side, mostly Bruce though. She didn't know what to think, did she like Steve? The man out of time who looked lonely enough to need someone to be with. Or did she like Bruce? The man that had comforted her, the man she had things in common with, the man that kissed her.

Of course she was leaning more towards Bruce at the moment, he'd kissed her! That was enough to get a woman's mind going a few miles an hour, shoot; she'd barely gotten any sleep at all last night. Not to mention that she had a dream about kissing Bruce that she woke up from blushing and looking around frantically. At the moment she just wanted to clear her head so she started to walk around the ship aimlessly, her only hope was that she would not happen upon either one of her two man friends.

No such luck, right as she turned Steve turned the corner as well. Quite quickly Whit turned on the heel of her foot and more or less ran away from him in the exact direction that she had come from. He saw her just as she turned to the corner to escape from him, figuring that she was in a hurry he decided not to call out to her since he might slow her down. That was fine with Whit seeing as how she had ducked into the nearest room, closed the door, and waited patiently for him to walk by.

It was in there that realized how childish she was being; hiding from Steve and Bruce, what kind of an adult did that? Whit figured that since she wasn't technically a human adult that she could get away with acting like a kid even at her age. It didn't look like it mattered anyway; Steve seemed to be going somewhere rather quickly, to the lab it looked like, which was the exact place that Whit did not want to go to. So it worked out quite nicely now that she was hiding and he was off to do whatever he had on his mind, probably yell at Tony or something, he loved doing that for some reason.

Opening the door Whit looked around once more before walking in the opposite direction of the lab, perhaps it was the reason that she was utterly and completely lost, but she found Loki in his odd little cage. Not a few seconds later Romanoff ran out of the room scaring Whit enough to change into her other form and cling onto the ceiling, the tearing of her clothing that could not withstand something so large caught the agent's attention.

"Watch him," she commanded pointing back towards Loki.

Landing back on the ground Whit looked down at her clothing that had been torn in the process of her fast transformation, now she would have to watch the trouble maker in her monkey form, or naked, and she was definitely not going to watch him naked.

"Aww, my clothes," she murmured sadly before sulking towards his cage.

Loki looked at her with a bit of rage hidden behind his features, had Romanoff tricked him or something.

"She got you good didn't she?" Whit spoke in that raspy monster tone of hers. Loki merely smirked at her and watched as she sat down in front of his class prism, probably thinking of something to say that would seriously damage her confidence.

"How is the Doctor?" Loki questioned let a smile graze past his lips.

"Smart," she remarked shortly. His expression didn't change but she could see the irritation flash in his eyes for a moment before it was gone. She wasn't going to let him get inside her head today, nope, wasn't going to happen.

"How about the Soldier?" He tried again. This time Whit lost herself to a word of thought for a few moments before she locked eyes with the man that seemed to only be able to smirk.

"He's kind of a jerk," she replied flatly. This made Loki laugh lightly; the girl was intriguing to say the least, letting nothing get to her thus far, save that he knew what would get under her skin.

"When I succeed, I'm going to kill all of the people you care about, everyone you've ever talked to," he spoke to her with such a cold voice it almost made her shiver. "I'm going to make you watch as they curse you, and scream at you," he said darkly while walking towards the glass slowly. "And when everyone is dead, and you've cried all your tears, I'm going to leave you alone," he reached out and touched the glass, glaring at her.

Even though Whit didn't believe that he would ever win, she couldn't help but let his threats come to life in her mind.

She could hear the screams, not just from her friends, but from herself as well, she could see the pain on their faces as they writhed on the ground close to death.

"I'm going to leave you in a place where no one will ever speak to you again. Slowly, you'll lose your sense of humanity and turn into nothing but a mindless beast, wild, and still alone," he spat out. Obviously his talk with Romanoff had gone badly for he was letting Whit have everything.

The feeling of being alone, she'd felt it before, but it would be different wouldn't it? Slowly going insane, forever sitting alone, before she went mad, she would definitely kill herself.

"No," Whit muttered out hoarsely.

"No, it won't happen?" He mocked her darkly, knowing that he had gotten to her. Seeing her face twist into different expression, watching as she let herself fall into a world of thoughts, it was satisfying.

"I won't let it happen," she said looking up at him with eyes full of determination and strength. He was pushing her around again, and she'd let him. It was easy to push a freak around; she had to admit that, because freaks are either very strong, self confident, or very weak and timid. Perhaps she was a mix of the two.

"We'll just have to wait and see then," he muttered before walking backwards and turning away from her.

With a growl Whit lurched away from him, running down the hallway she forgot about her emotional feelings for the moment. Almost knocking over a random agent Whit felt the ship give a sudden jerk, sending her and the man crashing into a corner, she'd grabbed onto him so he wouldn't smash his head on something. As soon as he could the man ran away from her, clearly startled.

"Hey wait!" She called after him. He didn't look back, as she had been expecting, but it was worth a shot. The first person that came to mind when Whit thought about who might be in trouble was Bruce, since something might have happened to cause him to, change colors, and whatnot.

Moving as quickly as she could through the hallways Whit passed by the lab to see that the windows had been smashed, and anyone who had been there was gone. Suddenly there was a sort of roar that echoed throughout the whole of the ship, sending shivers down her spine Whit could only think of one person.

Bruce.

He'd changed, something must have happened.

Following the sound Whit came across Romanoff, she looked nothing less than frightened, and whit had yet to see Mr. Green in action so she could only imagine what it was like.

"You're fine, you're fine," Whit said soothingly before disappearing through a huge whole. Of course Whit could only sound as soothing as a big monster could, so she might have sounded like someone with a bad throat. Regardless she was after Bruce, and the only thing that could have smashed a whole this big would be Bruce, so she was heading in the right direction at least.

Finally she came upon the destruction that was Thor and Bruce, seeing him in his monstrous state was a little weird for Whit, but all the same she wanted to stop him.

"Whit?" Thor question reaching for his hammer. "Don't go to him, he's not the same," he stated frantically.

Ignoring the God Whit strode forward in her own monstrous form, for a moment it seemed as though he was seeing her before a shot ran through the silence of the moment. In a frenzy Bruce grabbed onto Whit roughly, crushing her in his hands it almost seemed as if he was smiling at her.

"Bruce, you can control it," she choked out in pain. Unlike Bruce Whit's form of power was weaker, if she were to shoot herself in the head she would more than get hurt, perhaps not die, but definitely not spit it back out.

"Banner!" Thor roared at him before knocking the green beast to the side with his hammer. Bruce let go of Whit, falling to the ground Whit regained her balance and looked on as they continued to fight.

"I saw him in there," she whispered softly. For a moment she'd seen his eyes looking back at her, the same kind eyes that she'd looked into after they'd kissed, the same eyes that smiled when he laughed, she wouldn't lose him.

Taking a different job Whit made sure that everyone was evacuating the hanger as quickly as possible; it'd be bad if a stray object decided to come by and kill a few people. When they'd all been transported elsewhere Whit ran back just in time to see Bruce throw Thor across the area and into another room. Everything happened so fast, she didn't want to fight Bruce, but watching Thor get thrown around like a rag doll was something she couldn't watch all the more.

With a small roar Whit jumped onto Bruce's back, trying to bring the man to the ground had been a folly idea as he merely grabbed onto her neck and smashed her into the ground. It hurt slightly, not as much as she'd been expecting, but enough to make her angry as well.

Making sure Thor was out of the way Whit grabbed onto Bruce's fist as he launched it at her, forcing him backward she planted her feet on his thighs and pushed on them roughly, sending the green man to the ground with an angry shout. Enraged Bruce reached for her again, but this time she dodged, using his own strength against him to send him into a wall.

Thor decided to join in as well, throwing his hammer at Bruce's head they continued to force him back, relishing in the fact that they were getting somewhere Bruce suddenly grabbed Whit, faster than she had been anticipating, and threw her into Thor.

"Sorry about that," Whit groaned picking herself off the ground painfully.

"It's alright," Thor mumbled summoning his hammer to himself. They didn't get much time to speak as Bruce upon them once again, surprising Whit with his quick movements she didn't have time to dodge as his fist came at her roughly, sending her backwards even more.

With a piercing noise the glass broke, bullets soared through the air as a plane showered Bruce with metal fire, catching the monsters attention Bruce reared backwards before running out through the window and jumping. Whit almost wanted to scream, if Bruce managed to grab onto that plane the man inside would be dead.

Without thinking much at all Whit gave herself room. Watching as Bruce grabbed onto the plane she ran forward, hearing Thor yell after her she jumped into thin air, aiming to grab onto the man she liked, or perhaps it was the man she loved.

In the time that Whit had made her decision and jumped Bruce had been trying to kill the pilot, even going as far as grabbing onto his seat when he tried to eject away from him. That was when Whit grabbed onto the plane as well, grabbing Bruce's arm and forcing him to let go of the man before they dragged him down with them.

He broke free, leaving Whit and Bruce to fight it out in the air, falling towards whatever was beneath them. Perhaps it was death, maybe it was something else, Whit was just happy she'd done something to help, fighting with Thor against Bruce, saving a pilot. All she had done on the ship had been better than jumping around the trees in her home forest.

She just wished that she'd gotten the chance to kiss Bruce back, now as she closed her eyes she wondered if she'd open them again. It might have been cooler if her father had changed her into a bird sort of thing, then she wouldn't be afraid of falling, for even as she fell to the ground, there was a sort of peacefulness to it.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Not really sorry about it, nope. Stay tuned until next week! Yup, I've been waiting to write this chapter, had the idea stuck in my head since the beginning of this story.**

**Now I just have to write the next chapter...that one should be fun.  
**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Today is Friday, I update today. School this week was easy, save for the fact that I'm pretty sure I killed all my brain cells doing my drawing I homework. So much sharpie...Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Light. That was all Whit could see for a few moments, as if she was looking though the crack in a door trying to see what was on the other side. Her head felt shaky and otherwise ached like no headache she had ever experienced before, it felt as if someone had smashed her head into the wall numerous times to see what would happen.

Searching through her own murky memories of what had happened and how she had gotten to where ever she was Whit slowly remembered how she had come to this situation.

She had fallen from the sky, as far as she could tell she was human right now, for she could feel the coolness of the air on her naked skin.

With a small gasp she tore her eyes open and looked around frantically, where had Bruce fallen? Trying to get up Whit cried out in pain as she moved her shoulder the slightest bit, she'd never felt pain that terrible before. Shifting her shoulder again Whit bit down on her cheek harshly and grit her teeth, she hadn't looked at her shoulder yet, but there was something wrong with it that kept her in place.

Testing her neck Whit turned to look at her immovable left shoulder.

There was a sharp sort of metal beam sticking out of her shoulder, not a very big one, perhaps the size of a flute, or a piccolo. The sight of her own shoulder made Whit want to gag, whatever the thing in her should was, it was covered in blood, her blood, which still seemed fresh on its surface seeing as how she could see drops of it slowly moving towards her skin. Moving her other shoulder Whit tentatively touched it, crying out in agony when it sent tremors of pain throughout her body.

What was she going to do now?

Biting back her screams and groans she moved her hand to her back slowly and carefully, gasping and choking on her own breath when she felt the bar on the other side of her body as well. This meant that the bar was stuck somewhere beneath her, and that she would have to either wait until someone found her, or pull herself from the bar.

Slowing down her breathing Whit let a few tears fall down her cheeks, now that she was awake she was beginning to regain some of the feeling in her back and the left side of her body. After touching the back of where the bar was protruding from her body Whit felt a warm slickness on her hand and fingers. Bringing it around to her face she saw that her hand was covered in blood, which would explain the warmth she felt on the bare skin of her back. Even as she glanced over at the left side of her body Whit could see that her blood had coated shoulder and arms, making it look as if someone had dropped paint on her.

Quite faintly Whit wondered how everyone else was doing, did they crash into the ocean? Were they able to stay in the sky? Had Loki gotten away? Was everyone okay?

Closing her eyes tightly she let her hand wander back to the other side of the wound, where the bar disappeared into the rubble, the small touch of her fingers sent vibrations of pain through her body again. This made Whit clench her teeth, tasting blood in her mouth from her cheek she knew that if she was going to have to pull herself from the bar quickly, as if she was taking off a band-aid. Of course it was going to hurt, but laying there and leaving the bar in her would prevent her body from healing at all.

Since Whit isn't human, more of a mutant, she healed faster than human, and therefore could survive more than any normal human could, because if she was a human the fall would have killed her. If she was human a bar through her would have killed her, if she was human she wouldn't be here at all. Instead she was a freak, choking on her own breath as she got ready to pull herself off of a bar that was impaled in her body and preventing her from moving.

Taking a few deep breaths Whit experimentally tried to move her body ever so slightly off the bar. The pain was nothing short of terrible, freezing her thought process and making her cry out in misery, she was torturing herself by trying to move away from the very thing that was causing her such feelings. She tried once more, biting down on her lip roughly in order to keep herself from screaming. It was too much, too much pain; all she gained was a bleeding lip and vision blackening agony.

Gazing at the ceiling Whit could only imagine how such a thing could have happened while she was unconscious. It was obvious that she'd broken through the ceiling, which in turn had caused debris and rubble to crash down before her, catching a bar somewhere along the way. She must have fallen directly on it.

If Bruce saw her now, what would he think? What would he say? What would Steve say?

Letting a small laugh escape her lips Whit mustered up everything she had before changing her right arm into its stronger form and pushing herself off the ground and away from the bar that pierced her body.

At first she felt the relief of being free wash over her, but then she felt the painful agony return to her, cutting through her body like a knife through water. Even after she had escaped the bar Whit writhed on the ground unable to bring herself to her own feet, it was the first time in a long time that she felt death would be an easier way out.

Immediately the thought was erased from her mind, she had to live. Her friends still needed help, Loki needed to pay for what he'd done, she still had to kiss Bruce and tell him how she felt when he was in the room. She had to tell Tony that he was a stuck up prick, and she had to tell Steve that it wasn't going to work out between them because she liked someone else.

With all of this swirling around in her mind Whit dragged herself to her feet, nearly slipping on her own blood she steadied herself shakily against a nearly destroyed wall. Clutching her shoulder Whit took short breaths as she took each step carefully, aiming for a door a few yards away. Feeling the stickiness of her own blood on her feet as she walked on the concrete made her sick, but she kept walking. She could feel her wound closing up slightly, connecting skin and tissue back together, hopefully it would heal by the time she got to Stark Tower.

It didn't take much to figure out that Loki wanted to show everyone who was going to rule over them, and what better place to do that then Stark Tower.

"Are you okay?" A voice broke Whit from her thoughts. Turning her head back towards the now ruined building she saw an older looking man gazing at her with a sort of empty expression on his face.

"For the most part," Whit replied faking a smile. She hoped that her teeth weren't bloody at the moment, which would definitely freak the old guy out. Even as she spoke a trail of blood was traveling down her arm towards her still useless hand, dripping off her fingertips onto the concrete.

"At least take some clothing with you," the old many commented. He then produced a couple shirts and a pair of old pants from behind a pile of rubble, she was just happy that he wasn't questioning her too much.

Of course the man had seen two figures fall from the sky, one of them looked like a monkey, which was more normal as opposed to a big green man. So he went to look after the green man, only going back to the monkey when he heard someone cry out in pain. That's when he saw a naked girl, bleeding from an injury on her shoulder, which he was definitely curious about, but she seemed to be fine. If she could walk, that meant that she could walk herself to a hospital or something.

Glancing back to the girl every now and then he saw that she wrapped one of the shirts around her shoulder before she put the other one on, it was much too large for her, not that she cared. She then put on the pants before looking back at him with a soft smile on her face.

"Your green friend is over there," he said pointing back towards the building. Whit had the urge to go see him, but she had a feeling that if she went back in there, she wouldn't want to leave his side, and she needed to get to the city.

"Is he alright?" She asked twisting her face worriedly.

"He seems fine," the man commented easily enough. Whit sighed relieved; of course Bruce was okay, the man was practically invincible, if a fall like that didn't kill Whit, it certainly wouldn't even wound him.

"Take care of him for me?" She questioned kindly. The man nodded at her slowly. He was going to stick around anyway. "Thank you," she murmured before turning and walking away from the building.

"Good luck," the man called out to her. Perhaps it was the fact that he was getting older, but he could have sworn he saw blood seeping through the back of her shirt.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Finally rousing awake Bruce glanced towards the source of the voice that was speaking to him so casually. His eyes locked on the older man who looked like he was a security guard or someone on patrol, he made a few comments about the predicament that Bruce seemed to be in at the moment. To which Bruce asked if he'd hurt anyone, the man said he hadn't, just scared some pigeons.

They spoke a little bit more before the man threw him some clothes, commenting about how he'd been naked when he fell through the roof, which made him smile slightly, it was good that no one had been hurt in the process . Faintly there was something in the back of his mind nagging at him, scratching his brain, urging him to remember something.

For a moment Whit flashed in his mind, first he saw her calling his name gently, then she was fighting against him, and then they were falling together.

Putting the clothes on Bruce looked around the now ruined building, had she really fallen with him?

"Was there anyone else with me?" Bruce asked the man hesitantly.

"Yes," he replied simply. That single word made Bruce's blood freeze, she had fallen with him, where was she now? Was she injured, wounded? "She landed over there," he motioned towards the other side of the building which looked quite destroyed as well.

While putting the shirt on Bruce carefully walked over to where the man had pointed, there was another hole in the ceiling, so she'd crashed next to him at the very least. Climbing over the rubble Bruce didn't know what to think or feel when he saw what was waiting for him in the crater she'd left.

Whit was gone, but there was a puddle of blood next to a bar that was sticking out of the rubble oddly.

"What happened to her?" Bruce wondered aloud.

"She walked away," the old guy explained, purposely leaving out the part about her getting impaled on the bar.

"So she's okay?" He asked looking back at the man with a grin on his face. Of course she couldn't be one hundred percent okay if that was her puddle of blood on the ground, but if she'd been able to walk away it meant that she'd make it. Right?

"Kind of," he said shortly.

Turning back towards the puddle of blood Bruce walked over to it, letting his eyes catch a bloody hand print on the wall where Whit had steadied herself. Looking back at the blood puddle he saw that there were red footprints leading away from the building, soon the footprints disappeared. Though occasionally there was a red handprint on the side of the building, he could only imagine what kind of injury Whit had.

"Do you have a vehicle I could use?" Bruce asked without looking back at the man.

"Take my bike," he said simply.

Soon enough Bruce was on his way to Stark Tower, hoping that he would catch up with Whit on the way, a wounded girl can only get so far with just her legs taking her there. It was when he turned the corner that Bruce saw a figure leaning against the wall on a building. What really caught his eye was the blood stained shirt that they wore so easily as if it was skin.

"Hey you!" Bruce called out to the figure, if it wasn't Whit he could just drive right by them, but if it was.

The figure turned its head towards Bruce, and that was when he saw those weird animalistic eyes that could only belong to Whit, it was her! Whit looked back at him with recognition on her face, smiling she waved at him, despite the fact that she was still leaking blood Whit could feel herself getting better.

"Whit!" Bruce called out to her frantically. Stopping the bike abruptly he jumped off and ran towards her right as she began to slump towards the ground like a wilting balloon. He caught her gently, placing her on the ground with such care one would think her made of glass, but that was what he felt like she was.

"Bruce," she whispered his name softly. He looked at her with such worry in his eyes she felt as if she might cry; she didn't want him to worry about her. "This is nothing, I'll be fine," she said gritting her teeth against a new wave of pain.

Inspecting her wound Bruce opened her shirt to see a bloody mess of a shoulder, looking back up at her face quickly he saw that she was looking at him sternly. Looking at her shoulder further he saw that pieces of skin and tissue were slowly linking back together, healing faster than any other human would heal.

Taking the already bloody shirt Bruce tightened it around her shoulder, watching as she hissed in pain and refused to let her tears escape from her eyes, when he was sure that the bleeding would stop Bruce put her shirt back on and looked at her worried. She looked paler than usual, of course that was normal after losing as much blood as she had.

"Up you go," he muttered picking her up and placing her in front of him on the bike. He then sat down behind her and wrapped his arm around her hips protectively, this was his fault, and the least he could do was keep her safe right now. "We have somewhere we have to be right now," he commented before starting the bike and driving off.

His plan was to drive both of them into the city, but to leave her at a hospital before meeting up with the rest of the team, she was in no condition to fight anyone.

* * *

**He found her!**

**So I'm almost one hundred percent sure that if I woke up and there was something sticking out of my body I would scream, a lot, and then I would die.  
**

**What did you think though? Weren't expecting that?  
**

**Thank you for reading!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two days late, you don't care, just want to read, I totally understand. So read on!**

* * *

Waking up to the sound of screams Whit gasped as her mind tried to grasp at anything it could to remember what happened to her.

Her shoulder had gotten impaled into the ground but she'd made it away, and Bruce had found her, after that her memory seemed to turn black; she'd probably passed out from all the blood loss. So where did that leave her?

Looking around the room Whit could tell that she was in a hospital, she'd only been in one her whole life but she'd remember the coldness and fear that radiated off the walls forever. This place was full of death and sorrow, and she hated being here, but Bruce didn't know that. She'd bled enough on his shirt for him to be frantic with worry, leaving her with the best doctors that he could, and even then he hadn't wanted to leave her. What if he hadn't done enough, what if she never woke back up?

This had gone through his mind while he dropped her off, leaving her in the care of strangers, but that was the best he could have done, Whit knew that.

Another scream brought Whit back to reality, why were people screaming anyway? Glancing around her body Whit saw that she was hooked up to a few machines, the steady beeping of one of them made her anxious. Glancing out her window shakily she saw something zoom by it before she heard a crash that shook the entire building, and suddenly Whit knew what was happening.

Loki had been able to call upon his army.

Ripping the tubes out of her arms Whit looked out her door just in time to see a nurse run by it followed by something Whit had never seen before which she guessed to be friends of Loki. Still unstable on her own feet Whit stumbled around before finally catching herself on the wall with her good hand. It was then that she noticed the bandage wrapped around her other shoulder; they'd taken good care of her while she was out.

Suddenly all of her senses came back to her, before she hadn't noticed that there was a bit of muffled barrier around her, as if she had just gotten hit in the head. For now as she took a few shaky steps she could feel the cold tile against her bare feet and feel the cool air through the thin fabric of the medical gown she wore. The smell of medicine bit at her nose and the strong scent of blood was beginning to waft through the hospital as she strived forwards still.

The pain in her shoulder seemed to be clogged for now; the doctor had probably given her morphine or some type of strong pain killer, for she felt as though only a small portion touched her. Which was very welcome, pain would only make it harder for her to do anything, and she needed to do something. These aliens were in the hospital, and she doubted they would be kind to sick people, in their eyes it was just a human that was easier to kill.

Then there was another scream that shook her brain, making her want to cover her ears at the loudness of it, these were the horrors that she remembered from her last stay at the hospital. Not knowing what happened, then remembering and being useless to do anything.

Whit wasn't going to let that happen this time, last time she could do nothing, but this time, she would fight.

The feeling of itchy fur started to course over her skin as she urged her transformation to take place despite being weak and drained of energy. She could feel her feet get bigger and her body shift in size as everything about her changed, her teeth grew longer and her sense of smell more acute. Now she could smell the stench of the alien that was thundering down the hallway towards her room.

A growl escaped from Whit's throat before she pushed herself from the wall and into the hallway, grabbing the weird creature and throwing her out a window forcefully. Smiling she watched his body fall to the ground before she turned to run down the hallway towards the other alien who seemed ready to kill the nurse it had chased down.

Ignoring the pain in her arm Whit launched herself onto the monster, ripping at his armor with her claws she tore into his flesh, biting her teeth against the pain that seared through her own body she caught her claws in his neck. Tearing through it she jumped from his falling body towards another alien, catching this one in the chest she ripped at his body, pulling at his skin until he was screaming out in his own form of pain.

The nurse next to her screamed and ran away to come to a halt when another alien jumped through the window to meet her. Whit growled at the thought of these things being endless before she picked up the still struggling alien and took a few steps with it in her arms above her head. With a roar she threw the thing at the other one, sending them back out the window and leaving a nurse to stare up at something she did not know was on her side.

"Evacuate the hospital, keep everyone away from the windows," she spoke in her ragged voice. The nurse looked nothing other than scared. Frightened by the aliens that were coming left and right to attack anyone in their sights, scared of being killed for being at the wrong place, and petrified of the monstrous form in front of her.

"Who are you?" She finally sputtered out. Regardless of the fact that the thing in front of her was anything but human the nurse wanted to know, who was this? Who had saved her?

Whit looked out the window; one of them was still intact, and looked at her own reflection. She saw a creature with golden eyes staring back at her, blood soaking its fur from its victims and from its own wounds. This was who she really was, if she could help people like this, than this was what she needed to be, and there was only one word that could describe her as she was.

"I'm just a monster," Whit muttered before jumping from the window. Putting all her strength in her legs Whit was able to force herself towards the other building where she grabbed onto the walls and started to pull herself up the side of the building.

The nurse looked after the creature, thinking anything but monster, even the word hero passed through her mind.

By now Whit figured that the Avengers had begun to wreck havoc on the intruding force that was tearing through the city, finding her predication true when she saw Tony fly past her and shoot at a ship that had been aiming for her. Smirking Whit jumped for the ground when she saw that there were masses of the aliens covering the streets and shooting at anything that moved.

Landing with a tumble she reached for the closest alien she could find before launching him at one of his buddies, tearing through the streets she knocked aliens aside left and right before she heard someone scream for help.

"Mommy!" A child's voice broke through all the noise. Whit could not even stop herself before she was careening down the street towards the source of the cry.

Whit couldn't help but let her mind flash back to when she was a child and she used to get lost in the forest. Her father would search for her all night until he finally had her in his arms.

Biting back the memory Whit jumped over a pile of cars to see a little girl trapped in a car, Whit could see tears racing down her face as she pounded on the glass of the window. There was just something about the little girl that forced Whit back into her past, making her lose her grasp on reality. Perhaps it was the fact that her wound had reopened, or that pain was starting to block out anything else, but suddenly she was looking at herself crying in the ruins of an old house.

Ironically enough it was the child's scream that broke her from her memory, thrusting the world back into her vision Whit turned around to meet an alien's weapon that knocked her to the side.

Forcing the black spots in her eyes back she grit her teeth against a new pain before she reached for the things throat, tearing through it before the thing could even make another sound she found that their necks seemed to be the weakest parts of their body. Although the only way to get to it was from the dangers of close combat, and then one would need claws in order to rip it apart.

Ridding the area of aliens Whit finally ripped the door from the car and allowed the little girl to run off into the arms of a woman with ruined make-up and teary eyes. Whit wanted to smile, but was afraid it might frighten them further, so she chose to leave instead.

"Wait!" A voice called from behind her before she had the chance to jump away. Whit turned to look at the woman who was clutching the girl tightly. "Thank you," she cried out to her. She then picked up her child and ran away.

If Whit could have done anything she wanted to at that moment she would have said you're welcome, or done a little victory dance, or something, but she had to go. The thank you did not fall onto deaf ears though; if anything it propelled Whit forwards even as her shoulder sent new waves of pain every time she moved.

After fighting her way farther down the street Whit almost shouted out with joy when she saw the familiar face of Steve beating down on as many aliens as were next to him, looking more like a hero than she could ever look.

Lurching forwards Whit rushed to fight by his side, all feuds she had had with him blew out the window as she threw aliens this way and that by his side.

Glancing over in her direction Steve smiled and laughed lightly.

"Nice of you to show up," he grunted while hitting someone with his shield.

"I found some trouble along the way," she replied back with a smile of her own.

When Bruce had finally shown up Steve wondered greatly where Whit was, he'd heard from Fury that she fell with Bruce, but now she was nowhere to be seen and there wasn't enough time to ask what had happened. So he'd dismissed it, hoping that somewhere along the way she might show up and help wreck her own version of havoc on the aliens.

Here she was, fighting alongside him right where he'd wanted her to be.

"About the other night," Steve started, still fighting. "I didn't mean it," he muttered throwing an alien to the ground.

"It's okay, I forgive you," she said before throwing her enemy into a car. Steve wanted to say more to her, but right now wouldn't exactly be the right place to do so, but after this was all over, he was going to take her out. Just like a man should, and if Bruce got in his way, he'd manage somehow.

From the corner of his eye Steve watched Whit fight, perhaps it was something about the way she moved, the small jerk of her body every now and then, or the blood on her shoulder. Steve knew she was hurt, how badly was a mystery, but it was no secret when she had to keep clenching her teeth and closing her eyes whenever she stopped fighting. This worried Steve, for he knew that she was needed in this fight, but he didn't want her to slowly bring herself to the brink of passing out.

"Well, it looks like you've got things under control down here," she growled unknowingly clutching her shoulder. "I'll see you later," she was about to jump away when Steve stopped her.

"What happened to your shoulder?" He questioned letting a dark expression come over his face. Whit froze, jerking away from him until she could jump away and he would be able to do nothing about it.

"I got hurt, pretty badly," she said with a small laugh. Not that it was funny, but for some reason Whit thought it silly to be stopping during a battle such as this to ask if someone was okay. Of course things were not okay, many people were dying, aliens running amok through the streets, and he was asking if the blood on her shoulder was her own.

"If you keep fighting you might," Steve started to say before Whit cut him off with a depressed laugh.

"Die?" She questioned taking a step away from him. "I know," she muttered before jumping away from him powerfully. She heard him call out for her, but soon his shouts were taken over by screams and explosions.

It was true, that if she continued to fight she might die, but she certainly wasn't going to let that happen, as long as she could still breathe and call out to her friends she would make sure to stay alive. At least long enough to ensure that everyone was safe, because if there was anything that she wanted to protect in this world it was her friends.

Sure, people called them freaks and outcasts, people called them monsters and experiments, but they had still accepted her for what she was, laughed with her, kissed her, and that was more than enough of a reason to die for. So she clung onto a building jumped towards a flying worm thing there was no thoughts of regret that passed through her mind.

This was for everyone she cared about, and for the planet that she had hated at first, but grown to love.

* * *

**Yes, this is late. I'd promised to update every Friday, and I apologize. I had to write an essay this weekend, study for a math test, and handle a garage sale. If it was up to me I'd have been writing instead, but I didn't have the chance. **

**So there it was, again sorry for the delay, I'll try to update it sometime this week before Friday so you'll have two new chapters instead of just one.  
**

**My new story is out, its called Abandoned, Not Forgotten, so go check it out...or whatever.  
**

**Anyway, what did you think? There will be more tension between Bruce and Steve, no worries there.  
**

**Thank you for reading.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I forgot that my sisters birthday was this week so my stories are a day late, anyway, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Jumping towards yet another building that had aliens stuck to the sides Whit was starting to feel the effects of her blood loss, for as she clung onto the side of the building she could feel her grip loosening. She couldn't stop though, not everyone was okay, the aliens were still fighting and surrounding people, and she wasn't going to leave them in the hands of creatures that didn't belong on the planet in the first place.

Hearing a huge roar Whit looked to the left to see Bruce in his mean and green form, jumping from building to building like a pro and quickly getting closer to her. It looked like he had finally gotten control of the beast inside of him, that much she was grateful for. The only thing that she was wary of was the fact that she had gone against what he wanted and left the hospital to fight. How would he react if he saw her fighting with a bloody shoulder?

Letting her grip slide off the building she fell to the ground, landing with a thud she felt her legs shake, but she didn't let it get to her as she rushed off to fight more of the creatures that threatened a group of people on the ground. Grabbing the thing from behind she threw it into a car before grabbing onto another one and going for his neck.

Thinking she was doing a pretty good job even with an injured shoulder Whit didn't see the other aliens that were just coming over a pile of rubble. Turning just in time to see Bruce crash down next to her and destroy them within seconds, she was definitely little jealous of the power he held.

The people that had been held hostage scattered, screaming and crying about this and that. Whit stared at the back of Bruce, for he had not yet turned around to face her, she imagined him angry and tried to jump away before he could catch her.

He whipped around fast and grabbed her with an angry growl, glaring down at her she could see worry in his big eyes. Pushing her to the ground he cautiously poked at her shoulder, bringing it back towards his face to see that his finger was covered in blood he looked back at her pain written face. Even in her monkey form you could tell that the animal was greatly wounded.

Grabbing her around the waste he jumped into a building, glass went everywhere but he did his best to shield his monkey from it. Placing her down in the middle of the building he drew his hand back from her to see that it too was now covered in her blood and that made him even more worried. Whit looked up at him, her weird animalistic eyes looked like they were torn, she wanted to be safe like Bruce wanted, but she knew that she needed to fight.

Shifting around from foot to foot Bruce looked down at her as she tried to pull herself to her feet, and pushed her back against the floor with his hand.

"Stay," he said in his own warped voice.

Whit looked into his eyes to see that he was really worried, but he had to fight as well. He just didn't want to fight knowing that she was killing herself doing the same thing. So he'd taken into the middle of a building, a shorter one that the worms would not likely crash through, and he'd worried over her.

"Stay," he said again before running back the way he came.

Whit looked after him until he jumped away. How worthless was she that she couldn't even help her own world when it needed her most? She made the man she had feelings for worry and take care of her even though she was just going to stand back up anyway.

Her mind had been made up as she as she reached for the alien in the hospital, she was going to fight until they had won, and only then would she collapse on the ground and hope she didn't die.

Getting to her feet shakily Whit clenched her teeth against any pain that threatened to bubble out her lips, lurching forwards she went out the opposite side of the building than where Bruce had run out of. If she ran into him again, what would he do?

Testing the strength in her injured shoulder Whit found that she was starting to lose feeling in that arm, she could barely grab a chair in front of her. Seeing a jacket on the ground Whit reached for it with her good hand before tying it around her shoulder in order to stop the bleeding at least a little bit. As she finished tying the knot with the use of her teeth Whit had a feeling that she knew she wouldn't make it out of this one. At the same time she felt that she had to, for there was still the matter of Bruce and Steve, and how she liked both of them.

Feeling unable to jump anymore Whit let herself fall from the building towards the rubble covered ground, smashing into it with a painful thump she pulled herself to her feet. Even in this state she could dispose of the aliens that ran the streets, she just hoped that she wouldn't run into Steve again, for now she was looking a little worse for wear and tear.

So she went to work, the creatures were strong and smart but Whit had an animal inside her that got excitement from ripping people's throats open. She felt that they didn't stand a chance, or perhaps she just didn't want to admit that she didn't stand a chance.

It was only when the sound of something shooting through the sky made her look to the clouds. Whit watched as Tony disappeared through the portal between the two worlds, what was he doing?

As Whit watched Tony her legs finally gave up, buckling beneath her weight she fell to the ground still gazing at the portal, what was happening? At this point it felt as if Whit's body was finally giving up, the aliens were endless and she was getting nowhere in her attempts to clear them off the streets. Even as Whit fought with her own body to get back up she knew that she wasn't going to be able to, her vision was getting dotty again.

The jacket that she'd tied around her shoulder was now a bloody mess, the once grey fabric that it had been made of was crimson and dripping. Leaning her back against a car Whit refused to take her eyes off the portal, from where she was sitting it looked like it was closing, for it began to shrink in size.

By now Whit was going on willpower, refusing to let herself black out until she saw that Tony was okay, that he had made it back, that he was alive.

Finally the man fell through the portal, Whit sighed heavily with relief before she allowed herself to give up. Just before she passed out Whit could feel the fur of her monkey form fall away from her body, for a mere second she felt the cold air hit her skin, and then there was nothing.

After Bruce had made sure Tony was okay he went to get Whit, going back to the building that he'd left her in he hoped to god that she was still there. Rushing to the middle of the building he saw a blood stain where he had put her, but she wasn't there, she wasn't even in the building anymore. With a choked roar Bruce glanced around the empty building frantically, barely noticing the small trail of blood on the ground that led towards the window.

Following it to the edge of the building Bruce looked down, hoping that she had chosen the ground instead of jumping from building to building, not she could have managed that in the state that she had been in. Sure enough there was a small crater on the ground with another stain of blood, it was weird following a blood trail to someone, but it was all she'd left behind.

After about ten minutes of looking by himself Steve and Thor joined in on the search for their injured friend, Bruce was getting incredibly irritated when he finally caught sight of a body leaning against a car.

It was Whit!

She was naked save for a dirty blanket that someone must have placed over her, did they think her dead and perhaps she should just be covered for now?

A great roar escaped Bruce's lips, he had hoped that maybe Whit would wake up just like Tony had, but she didn't move. In fact it looked like she wasn't breathing at all, her pale skin added to the effect of how dead she really looked.

Frantic with worry Bruce knew not what to do, pacing back and forth he was about to touch her when Thor crashed down next to him. Taking in the situation he leaned down and checked her neck for a pulse, looking back at Bruce with worry taking over his face.

"She's barely breathing," he said taking his hand away from her throat.

He didn't want to tell the green beast of a man that he didn't think she was going to live much longer; he didn't even want to admit it to himself. Whit had been a friend to everyone on the aircraft, laughing even when she wasn't happy at all, bringing her won weird personality into a mix of people stuck on serious mode.

"She needs healing," Thor said looking up at Bruce worriedly.

Bruce looked down at Whit with a scared expression on his face before he forced it away and got serious. Carefully he lifted her small body into his arms, growling at the warmth of the blood on her back when it hit his arm; he would not let her die.

With more haste then he had ever had before Bruce searched the whole city until he found a hospital, dropping in through the ceiling Bruce growled at all the doctors and nurses. They shied away from him like a dog might shy away from danger; luckily enough one of the nurses saw the injured woman in the beast's arms.

Whispering something to one of the doctors it took a brave man's courage to walk up to Bruce and check Whit's pulse.

"She's still here," he said looking up at Whit's face. "Nurse, bring a bed," he commanded to the crowd of people still looking at the beast with fear in their eyes.

Bruce looked around at the people with hatred in his eyes, did they not see that his friend was dying and all he wanted to do was get her some help. What was it with people and fear, they saw aliens run amok through their streets, horror movies, watched news about people killing each other, and this still bothered them?

The Doctor next to Bruce put his hand on his green arm gently, looking into his eyes the man held nothing but kindness and urgency is his own.

"It's okay, you can let her go now," he said in a soothing voice. One of the nurses brought a bed over to where Bruce stood; ready to place the girl on the bed so they could rush her off to surgery. "You did a good job," he whispered softly.

"She's safe now," the Nurse said stepping in to help. Bruce let his grip on Whit loosen slightly, enough for the doctor to get a hold of her body gently.

"We'll take care of her now," the doctor urged finally getting the woman out of the beasts grip. She looked on the verge of death, like she might pass from the world at any moment.

With all attention on Whit now Bruce was left forgotten in the ruined hallway, watching as they wheeled Whit off down the hallway, doctors and nurses swarming around her like vultures to a corpse.

Still feeling jumpy Bruce took one last glance down the hallway towards his friend before climbing back out the hole he'd made in the ceiling and jumping away towards Stark Tower. When he got there he saw that the rest of the Avengers were there as well, and together they captured Loki as he made a pathetic attempt to crawl away.

As soon as Bruce changed back into his more appealing form he told Fury about Whit and which hospital he'd dropped her off at, Steve seemed extra worried about their monkey friend. Asking if she had looked like she would make it, rubbing his hands through his hair over and over again mumbling something about how he should have stopped her.

Fury moved Whit to a better hospital, one controlled by S.H.I.E.L.D., so she could get better treatment according to her condition.

According to the doctors notes they had not expected her to make it after they had taken her from the green monsters arms, where she still had a pulse it had been very weak. They'd wheeled her off down the hall so as not to create a scene with the green man when she died. It was only when a nurse exclaimed that her body was healing itself rapidly that they took her into surgery, extracting pieces of metal from her shoulder and stitching up countless wounds.

When Fury moved her she had already been unconscious for two days. Her shoulder wound was more than half way healed, but she still showed no sign of waking up. The S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors said she might not ever wake up, but that was just standard procedure, for a lot of people woke up from comas.

For now Bruce and Steve were her most frequent visitors, sitting by her bed hoping she would wake up and smile at them like she always did.

* * *

**He found her! Hooray, happy day, good news, and all that jazz.**

**Anyway, what did you think?  
**

**Fun fact of the day:  
**

**A potato has more chromosomes than a human being.  
**

**Thank you for reading!  
**


End file.
